Touhou: Outer World Combat
by Shadow1176
Summary: Written originally as combat practice, this story includes various Outer world technologies facing against denizens of Gensokyo. Chapter One: Yuugi Vs. Cyborg. Chapter Two: Marisa Vs. Templars. Series of Oneshots. An arc starts at chapter 3 however.
1. Yuugi VS Cyborg

A/N: Mainly written as combat practice. I hope you enjoy it.

"Barman! Another round of sake!"

"And another round of vodka for me!"

A duo of rambunctious women were drinking themselves to submission with no sign of stopping soon. As they ordered yet another round of sake, various residents of the pub were shaking their heads in annoyance or disgust, disturbed by both their attitude and the horns as well as chains that adorned their heads and wrists.

The first, a tall and rather busty female with singular red horn on her forehead, dark red eyes bubbling with mirth as she drank without abandon. Voluminous blonde hair cascaded down the back of her neck to the small of her back, as it waved about with her drinking. She wore a simple white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue semi-transparent skirt with red highlights.

The second was a woman of shorter stature, but she seemed no less ferocious in the partaking of sake that the two had shown. With warm brown eyes that accentuated her friendly demeanor, a red ribbons tied to her ginger hair, one might have said she was a simple child drinking sake, if it weren't for the two twisted white horn protrusions atop her head that had blue ribbons tied to the tips. In addition to her appearance, the young seeming woman wore a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. How she and her friend drank so much without passing out or simply dying from the sheer alcohol intake, he couldn't guess.

The man observing the curious duo wore a long armored plated coat, concealing his entire figure but also being extremely loose fitting to allow for over extending flexibility, as well as a visor over his eyes, assuming reading up on the latest information for his job. Ruby red eyes with a tinge of cyberoptics had previously been observing the information sent by his employer, as his slightly spiked black hair waved ever so slightly as the rustle and bustle of the pub remained at its peak. A pair of loose fitting gloves hid his purely mechanical hands, just as his pants concealed complete mechanical limbs, even while his combat boots hid his mechanized feet. He had to lose his original body in order to become an effective operative, and what a life it was. His armored coat and undershirt similarly concealed a figure of immense cybernetic strength, surpassing the prowess of even Olympic champions.

As he continued staring at the duo, the tall one noticed his gaze. Curiously enough, her eyes seemed to hold a sort of sadness in them, almost as if she were hiding a dark secret. As I continued gazing at her, she must have sensed something in my stare to smirk.

"_What on earth could she be smirking for..?" _I thought cautiously, before a thought emerged from the back of my mind. "_A combat junkie? She certainly gives the outlook of one... Or perhaps one who seeks powerful opponents in order to better oneself? I like that in a woman... Wait what?"_

"Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" A man sidled up to the taller woman, tossing an arm over her shoulders, his breath reeking of liquor.

The woman, whom had been in the process of heavily drinking, more than enough to practically kill a man, snapped her head to the drunken man, and fixed him with a drunken glare.

"First off, the only ones who reside in heaven are Celestials, while we live underground."

With a cackling laugh, he responds, "Hah! A jokester, huh? I love some wit in my gal-"

Any further words are cut off when she suddenly hip throws the pervert through the wall, the force of her drunken throw having propelled the poor soul with enough force to cave in his chest. He soared through the air and broken through the wall, landing outside in a mangled heap.

Bystanders nearby fled in panic, screaming profanities in their mad rush to get away, and hope that they would survive.

Through the chaos, I continued to stare at one another, their gazes unmoving and resolute. The other woman glanced over to the two of us, then at the empty bar, shouting, "Free alcohol!"

"Either that's cosplay and you have classified cybernetic tech, or you're some type of demon, most likely an Oni from the looks of those horns and that strength, am I not right?"

A smirk shows up on the woman's face, "Proper term is Youkai for people like us, but Oni is better stranger."

"Well then miss Oni, shall we start this dance?"

As two continued staring, a drop of water from a nearby pipe began it's journey down to the ground. On the course of its journey, a hand was placed within the coat of the man, while the woman brought her fists up.

The drop hit the ground, and the fight began.

An M89 High Explosive Fragmentation Grenade, already primed beforehand was launched from the hand of the man while another brought out two pieces of a folded device, and the woman dodged to the side, coming up quickly with a clumsy roll. A snap resounded throughout the restaurant, as the man completed assembling a rifle similar in shape to an M4A1, yet wielding far different specifications compared to its predecessor..

Known as the Beowolf, the anti armor firearm was adapted from the M4 series of rifles, switching out the entire upper receiver in order to facilitate the .50 Caliber ammunition used within the fearsome weapon.

He began sprinting to the side, keeping a bead upon the woman running to the side alongside him, unleashing a hail of fully automatic gunfire with his enhanced body strength, a result from military grade cybernetic augmentations. From her earlier show, she showed characteristics of immensive strength, most likely a close combat specialist, as she continually dodged each bullet perfectly, as if she had become attuned to such fighting styles.

Upon reaching an intersection of the barrier between the restaurant and the bar, he attempted jam the rifle into her face in order to fire point blank, but the ferociously strong Youkai tore the rifle in half with an effortless chop to the midsection, breaking the the firing chamber with little to no resistance whatsoever.

Flipping back, he drew a pair of service wakizashis from the back of his coat, and proceeded to land on a wall, propelling himself off in order to flick past her and attempt to nick her at least.

Unfortunately, her reflexes prevented any sort of high speed slashes, and she caught him midair while his Wakizashis slightly pierced her shoulders.

Dropping him over her head in surprise, he used his hands to push off of her back as he landed with a roll. Snapping up, he drew an FN Five-Seven from it's side holster, firing a stream of bullets towards her back.

To his shock, she flipped to the side even in shock, dodging each bullet with pinpoint accuracy, similar to a knife dodging competition.

During her roll sideways, a large portion of the undestroyed section of the bar had was being obliterated, as the combatant passed by her companion, still sitting at the bar guzzling various types of alcohol.

The young woman said, "Hm, Outside world beverages are decent enough, but only the strongest ones are good..." She stumbled through the back of the bar, and retrieved a bottle of pure alcohol, created for medicinal purposes. "Ah, this should do the trick!" She proceeded to retake her seat next to the path of destruction wrought by her friend, and continued to guzzle her drink.

As he attempted to regain his bearings to locate the older woman, she suddenly appeared right in front of him, knocking away his blades and sidearm with a dual handed push before she made a lunge for his face.

He leaned back in response, kicking her while holding onto her shoulders to propel her own body weight towards the back. He rolled backwards to land directly on her, pinning down her arms and legs as he vainly attempted to restrain her.

He lasted for less than a second as the woman propelled him with all four limbs into the ceiling, where his back crashed through the roof, nearly turning his cyborg spine to pieces, where his descent landed him a few meters away from her.

The woman looked on in amusement, as she raised her hands in a boxing stance.

A bait.

But one that he would be forced to take.

Standing up, his cybernetic parts managed to realign themselves, although in pieces. Even damaged as he was, the natural repair atoms that had been modified as nanomachines to facilitate regeneration began their work. Although, this technological marvel was still in its prototype stages, and as such, recovery could only be pushed to a threshold of realigning structures, followed by organic speed healing, which could be negated with proper maintenance.

Raising his hands into a custom stance, he began their duel of fists with a flurry of feints and probing attacks, to test how exactly she fought.

Halfway through his analysis, he was interrupted by the woman's counter attack, utilizing blows that cut through the air itself, moving at speeds of practically a car's highway speed. A punch by the woman was met by a redirect from the man as he attempted to flow into an elbow to the ribs, even as the woman stopped his arm cold. Countering the blow, he reversed his direction to attack her legs, yet found that her entire body was extremely strong, with enough power to block even low powered firearms. His roundhouse to her legs failed, as she caught his leg on her knee, causing a thud to resound as metal met flesh.

As each of her blows were dodged at great difficulty, as the man was struggling to keep up with her demonic speed, he began a gradual switch. As he continued dodging her seemingly weakened yet more precise blows if her amused expression was anything to go by, his style began to incorporate mixes of martial arts from around the world. Chinese Fire Arts with its precision, Kung Fu with its brutality, Tae Kwon Do's expert kicks, each and every style in the world was incorporated into the flurry of blows displayed by the man as he desperately attempted to break her guard.

Various pressure points on the human body were jabbed into as the joints would normally fail, but as an Oni's physiology was quite different, as none of the pinpointed spots were affected.

Failing to disable her body systems, the man began a flurry of advanced techniques designed to nullify an opponent's strength by using their very strength against them.

However, as he attempted to redirect the woman's latest shot to overextend, her balance and control were far too great, as she simply hit him with her other fist, before he slid under the second shot directed towards his head with an inch to spare and backed away.

He charged yet again, focusing on disabling her, or the very least, surprising her with a ferocious string of kicks, flowing through roundhouses, sides, backs, axes, hooks, even dropkicks in an attempt to attack. It wasn't until she grabbed his left leg that he realized what a mistake he made, before he escaped by twisting his leg and kicking her with his free leg, allowing him to break free.

It was only until conventional tactics failed that he began a more psychological fighting style.

Allowing her to gain more an upper hand, feigning tiredness in lieu of continued aggression, she began to grow more and more aggressive, as the her flurry of controlled counter blows reached a crescendo of aggression similar to an adrenaline rush.

With this, she finally threw an actual punch befitting of an Oni's strength, with enough force behind it to break a large stone in half, he underwent the intricate process of provoking areas of the body created to stimulate laughter, as he quickly slid around her, and performed a german suplex, bashing her head straight through the floor of the nearly obliterated pub. His head fuzzy and disorientated, he tried to remain wary of another counter from the demonically strong woman.

Her body disappeared in an instant, as his neck was suddenly in the chokehold of the woman's hand. As her hand began slowly crushing his windpipe, she whispered, "Any last words?"

The man managed a grin, as he murmured something.

The woman leaned in close, not quite hearing him, "What was that?"

His grin grew ever wider, as he whispered a single word, "Checkmate."

As the woman looked down in shock, she saw a small device exactly like the device used earlier that shot bullets pressed to her chest, and she knew that her reaction wouldn't be fast enough to prevent getting a bullet through the chest.

As her hand began to slacken slightly to allow him to breathe, she began laughing, at first with a chuckle, before evolving into full blown mirth, laughter bursting from her lungs as she continued her humour induced spree.

She let the human let go, as he fell to the ground, his throat barely intact, as his nanomachines began readjusting the windpipe position. His eyes dropped in exhaustion, as he felt the effects of their spar.

Seeing his fallen form, she sat on top of the man, as his eyes snapped open to register a weight on his stomach. When he looked up, he saw the very woman he had fought leaning towards him, her face quite a bit too close for comfort.

His grinning face matched the smile on the woman's face as she spoke, "I must admit, you're the most fun that I've had with a human in the outside world. Out of all the jackasses I've tried to fight, they've all either underestimated me or taken me for a stupid woman. It's refreshing to be able to fight someone as cunning as yourself. And such a handsome face you have..." She whispered teasingly as she caressed the side of his face.

In response, he said with a smile, "Likewise. It's been a while since someone managed to push me to my limits and break them as well. You're fond of powerful opponents, are you not?"

Her eyes twinkling, she said, "Maybe~"

The sounds of the doors being broken down resounded throughout the pub's remains, as a multiple SWAT Teams broke into the scene of destruction, armed with shotguns and assault rifles.

They froze in their tracks as they saw the man and woman sitting in a rather suggestive position, and they were in shock at the sheer absurdity of the scene.

As the two glanced at each other and nodded discreetly, as the SWAT Teams attempted to regain their bearings.

The younger woman suddenly walked out from the bar's cellar, carrying a veritable mountain of various drinks, yelling happily, "Suika Ibuki on scene, with the looted alcohol!"

As the room's heads all snapped to the woman now identified as Suika, the man asked the older woman, "What was your name anyways?"

The woman blinked in shock, then recovered and said, "It's Yuugi Hoshiguma. And yours?"

Chuckling a bit, he says, "Hei Zhanshi. What say we make our escape?"

Getting up, Suika joins the duo as they walk towards the entrance, while Hei whispers, "I've got a car outside, and I don't think you want any Oni powers being shown to the public now do you?"

"What about the guys in here?" Yuugi whispers back as the shocked SWAT Teams Begins to show cognitive functions.

The captain holds up his AR-15, yelling, "Halt! You are under arrest-"

Hei casually walks up and makes a date with his fist to the captain's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"Nonlethal, if you don't mind."

Yuugi and Suika grin widely as Yuugi responds, "With pleasure~"

As the SWAT Teams attempted to bring their weapons to bear, they were swatted aside as Hei parried a rifle before sidekicking the man in the stomach followed by a reverse jump kick to knock another out, the move flowing into a flip off a man's skull into a dropkick delivered to another.

Grace and technique, as well as personal enjoyment were high priorities in the Operative's mind as he toyed with the SWAT Team, showing a grace unknown to normal humans as he practically flew through the air, his cybernetic body able to do so, even while as heavily damaged as it was.

Yuugi and Suika had their share of enjoyment as well, breaking guns in half while having fun slapping and punching the soldiers into submission. Yuugi broke yet another rifle in half, spilling the 5.56x45 mm rounds over the floor, as she uppercut another slightly while she slapped another on the temple to account for her immense strength.

As the last soldier fell, unconscious due to the light beating delivered by the three, the trio broke into a sprint towards Hei's car, having already started as soon as they jumped in from the roof.

Various sirens filled the air as additional police forces attempted to pursue them, their sirens lighting up the city with blue and red, practically blinding citizens.

"How are you going to lose them?" Asked Yuugi, while Suika had fallen asleep in the back after a while, probably from the excessive drinks she consumed.

"Like this." With that, Hei typed in a command to his holographic display, and the car winked out of visual sight, an invisibility field having covered it.

"Patented Stealth technology. A friend of mine made this for me, and I tweaked with it to allow for nighttime usage, and since the moon's rays are still shining on us, it still works."

Laying back as the various police cars behind them spun in confusion, desperately attempting to catch a glimpse of where the car had gone, Yuugi asked, "Impressive. We certainly don't have anything like that back where we're from. Where to now?"

"Nowhere in particular yet. Somewhere you want to go?"

"Sure. Head to the dilapidated shrine nearby. I think you should meet the others of our home, Gensokyo." She said thoughtfully.

"The Hakurei Shrine? Well, if they're anything like you and Ibuki san..." Hei parked by the steps leading up to the Shrine, and as Yuugi got out carrying the still sleeping Suika, he typed in a command into his holo board once again, as the car itself began to morph. It's components became smaller and smaller, until it resembled a set of powered armor, pure black with his coat still on the outside. Various weapons could be seen on his person, more than his previous coat as he finished the car's transformation.

As the two Oni gazed in wonder at the strange contraption, a syringe in his hand was jabbed into his neck, as Hei's body spasmed slightly at the at the nanomachines entering his bloodstream.

As he finished, the trio made their way up the stairs, and passing the red tori, Yuugi said,

"Passphrase: Hakurei Shrine never gets donations."

A gap, with a ribbon like outer layer, as well as red eyes in an abyss, tore itself into existence, as Yuugi walked in, signalling for Hei to join her.

Staring into the gap, he murmured, "Let us enter..."

He stepped through the gap, as it closed behind him, his words fluttering in the breeze,

"A world of magic..."


	2. Marisa VS Templars

A/N: More centered on the sheer might of Touhou Firepower against modern firepower.

"How the hell did a little witch manage to assassinate 5 Cardinals in the middle of this war?"

"Hell if I know, but we've got our orders to kill her."

The 16th Armored Battalion of the United Christian Church's Armed Forces, rechristened as the 1st Armored Templars Battalion "First Strike", was currently on a Search and Destroy operation, location being the city of England, of confusing qualities.

Their orders having been sent by the Pope himself, the orders themselves were surely genuine, but none of them could make any sense of them.

All they had was a picture of their target, a blond haired girl with golden eyes, along with some sort of black armor dress with an apron over it, with a giant hat to finish her getup, their orders to treat the woman with extreme caution and eliminate on sight, and finally to leave no witnesses.

While it was true that the third World War had begun against Gensokyo, the home of Youkai and monsters, and thus armored troops were commonplace, it was still unusual for entire battalions to be patrolling around the city, searching for criminals.

Apparently, the reason for their battalion was being sent was because the witch was the culprit behind the recent assassination of the high ranking Cardinals who had been holding a meeting, whom had been killed three days ago by unknown means and personnel. The only clues left behind were what seemed to be energy holes in their brains.

"We shouldn't be sent to eliminate a little witch, ain't that a job that should be neglected to the Anti Witch squads or something?" Someone else in APC 17 where the conversation was occurring asked.

The first man, James who had asked the question earlier, responded, "Naw, don't you remember the lessons of 1600s?"

The second man, Samuel, who'd answered the first man said, "You mean the English vampire incident, and the destruction of the 1st Anti Vampire Corps?"

The third man, Jimmy shivered, "Yeesh, don't remind me of the Scarlet Devil... I had family roots in that incident..."

"Sorry, sor-"

A fourth man, known as Dempsey, their radio operator said, "Shut it and listen!"

The radio crackles on, with the words, "All forces, primary target sighted. Prepare for flak bombardment, and let's go ho- HOLY SHIT!"

An explosive crash is heard outside the vehicle, as the coms flood with voices,

"Christ almighty!"

"Move move!"

"Drive-"

"Out! Get us out!"

"Mommy!"

"Jump out!"

Additional explosions are heard as another dozen vehicles are torn apart by an unknown attack, as the crew of APC 17 take the advice of the last intelligible voices, and open the hatch to the outside, as the crew step out, armed with their Infantry gear they are met with a horrid sight.

Dozens of tanks and APCs lay strewn about like toys, their hulls torn clean through or smouldering. The bodies of soldiers missing entire parts of their bodies, burnt, charred to ash, or simply lost. Blood covered the ground with it's crimson hue, as eviscerated limbs could be found scattered across the street.

Any remaining forces were firing desperately at something in the air, massive waves of bullets propelled skywards in an attempt to eliminate the threat.

A look of horror filled their faces as they bore witness to such immense destruction, before a bright light filled their eyes, as yet another APC was razed to the ground. Looking up, they were met by a sight burned forever into their heads.

A young blond haired woman, standing atop a metal broomstick with an advanced magic circle above her, with energy beams made of rainbows raining down from the massive circle.

As another charge for the spell's effect came about, she yelled, "**Love Sign: Storm Spark!"**

Through her intonation, came a raging barrage of hell, as another dozen train sized rainbow energy beams razing apart the hulls of another dozen armored vehicles, their layers torn, melted, even vaporized. The magical artillery barrage was so lethal, yet so hideous to the onlookers, as they wondered at the usage of such powerful yet loathsome magic. They had been taught since they were young that magic was to be used by humans, that they had been the first to discover it, until Youkai and other monsters had stolen their techniques. Witches were certainly not human either, being monsters who had forsaken their humanity, which was why they were to be purged.

"Everyone, get off the street! Bring only essentials with you!" An Archbishop ordered, yelling into his communicator.

James yells to his crew of three others, "Let's get to the buildings! Move move move!"

The three others regain their bearing and pick themselves up, running towards a building that the previous Archbishop had been gesturing to, rushing in as the door was shut to deter any detection by the opposition that the building had been overtaken.

Catching their breath, Jimmy asked, "W-w-what the h-hell was that?"

The Archbishop replied, "That son, was the Witch that we've been sent to kill. But fret not, I've got a plan. Attention Platoon!" He called out, as the sounds of the battle outside continued to reverberate through the interior.

"That Witch is tearing our forces apart and it sounds like she won't take much longer. But, if we can stay quiet, we can catch her by surprise and murder her in close range when she comes to investigate this building. Everyone clear? Then disperse!"

The platoon of men who'd been able to survive and escape into the building did so in a hurry, finding suitable hiding positions.

The original crew of APC 17 took up position in a room on the top floor, the lower floors having already been taken by other squads.

The Archbishop called in their positions, "First floor, secure."

"Bishop 25, Second floor secured."

"Bishop 12, Third floor secured."

At the last word, the battlefield outside fell silent. All was quiet, not a soul moved in the outside world of the once luxurious but now abandoned hotel. The winds failed to blow, the birds no longer sang, the tanks had fallen quiet, as had the gunfire.

Silent as a wraith, the Witch descended upon room, flying in through her broom into the room of APC 17's hiding place. In his panic, Jimmy fell over and landed in a heap outside the closet he'd been hiding in, causing him to be shot immediately by a plasma magic bullet, straight through his head.

As the rest of the team rushed out, she shot a beam of rainbow energy at Dempsey and stuck her new titanium crafted broom through the chest of Samuel, just as James trapped her from the back with a knife to the throat. Just as she was about to be stabbed through the throat, Marisa Kirisame had one thought, "_I'm sorry, Reimu..."_

* * *

A blade was heard inserted into a throat, as a body fell to the ground, lifeless, choked to death on their own blood.

When Marisa opened her eyes and realized she hadn't died, she turned to find her savior. What she saw wasn't anything like what she expected.

A full black tinted armor suit met her eyes, a pair of Odachi with magic glyphs etched into them attached to the back, while various firearms lined the armor's bodysuit, ranging from assault rifles to explosives.

"Lady Hakurei sent me, along with this note," A gravel, near robotic, yet male human voice resounded, as he withdrew an envelope from a storage compartment in his back.

As Marisa took the envelope and opened it, beginning to read its contents while taking a magic energy pill, the man stood to wait outside the room, awaiting his orders.

"_Dear Marisa,_

_How are you doing on the battlefield right now? I hope you're keeping yourself in one piece, but knowing you Vector, the guy you just talked to had to save you, right? Now, while you were gone on your recon mission, a new faction made contact with us, the Scarlet Archangels. I'll tell you the other details later when you get back, but Vector's under your command now. He'll block anything from bullets to grenades, so don't worry. He can also fly, so don't worry. Your orders are to pull back immediately after the assassination of the cardinal meeting. Good luck._

"Vector!"

"Yes my lady?"

A grin makes itself known on Marisa's face as her Mini Hakkero was set back into her magic amplification armor.

"Termination of all targets authorized."

A grin could be felt from Vector as he responded while holding his twin magic Odachi in reverse grips and readied his firearms, "With pleasure."

As the two stacked up by the exit of the room, leading out to a main hall, they could each hear various firearms being charged as the Templars took position to defend against the door.

As Vector held up a hand to count down, Marisa put her hand on his shoulder, with her gauntlet ready.

"Breaching!"

He kicked the door down and deployed a shield with a hole large enough for Marisa's gauntlet as she yelled out, "**Love Sign: Master Spark!"**

A concentrated beam of rainbow shot out from her hand as the hallway's forces were obliterated, as she collapsed in exhaustion, both her body and her armor having sustained far too much magic usage when she was spamming Storm Spark to to wipe out the armor earlier.

"Stay up here for a while, and if you can later, use my sniper rifle to try and take a few of the others out later. If you want to find out what I'm doing, just look into your partner display." He said while leaving an AS-50 next to her, heading down.

Heading down the stairs, he was met by the sight of a dozen men, who turned to him in shock.

Taking the initiative, Vector dashed inhumanly quick to the nearest person and diced him straight in half, before one called out, "Open fire!"

Various bullets tore through the air, yet not a single scratched him as he weaved through the stream of bullets, reacting to each one with perfect grace. Constant practice against various Scarlet Archangel personnel tended to create extremely well off soldiers.

Cutting apart the rest of the soldiers with a sword dash, he flicked the blood off of them as he unleashed a storm of lead from his arm mounted gatling gun, the spent rounds hitting the ground in quick succession as the opposite side of the center was ripped apart and its soldiers taken out.

As another man climbed up the bottom, attempting to sneak up on him, he was about to place a round in his head before a rifle shot sounded out, and his head imploded in gore.

Looking up, he saw that Marisa had recovered, and said into his Com,

"Going to try and take them all out with one shot, distract them."

She responded with mirth, "This'll be fun~"

Jumping down to the fountain in the middle as Marisa began opening fire into the surrounding clusters of templars, Vector intoned,

"_Blades of Stealth,_

_Blades of Arms,_

_Blades of Lethality,_

_Blades of Death,_

_I call upon thee,_

_To wipe this Templar scum from the earth!"_

As a dozen energy familiars erupted from Vector's body, they suddenly struck out, quick as snakes into the surrounding soldiers, whom despite having opened fire upon Vector, not a single hit him, blocked by his power as they were.

The familiars acted upon his will, morphing into Blades of Death, cutting apart the masses with explosive force, as if C-4 was being set off near them as they were eviscerated by the power of the aptly named Vector.

As the last Templar fell down lifeless, the ground slick with crimson, Marisa flew down on her broom, whistling, "That was some damn good work. Are all the Scarlet Archangels as good as you, ze?"

A smirk could noticed as he returned, "I'm one of the few human recruits of the YMC, Youkai Military Company Scarlet Archangels. Most of us are veteran Youkai."

"Hey, there a lot of highly skilled humans out there, like me, da ze!" Marisa grinned, flashing a pose with flair.

Chuckling, he says, "Sure, sure. Let's head to Gensokyo for now."

"Right! Want to race back?" She challenged.

He cocked his head to side, amusement present, "You sure? Not to jest, but I've checked the Youkai records, and I'm one of the fastest humans in the worl-"

"**Comet: Blazing Star!"**

As a Master Spark blasted her off at ridiculous speeds Eastwards, he adjusted his Vectors to assist his flying speeds by reforming them into wings, taking off after the speedy Witch, as she laughed in joy and he chuckled at her antics, the duo of magic humans certainly made quite the pair.


	3. Operation Genesis Part 1

A/N: This one occurs in a future timeline, technology having remained fairly the same for humanity.

"So that's the new human planet, huh?"

"Much as it saddens me, we must destroy at least a continent, in order to force them into never attacking us again."

The outside view is magnificent, the blackness of the void of space being quite a sight, as an ugly industrialized planet made its appearance of the spacecraft's window.

The planet was overflowing with machinery, nature having been practically wiped in favor of scientific technology. Nature itself must have been crying out in pain at the amount of destruction the humans wrought upon the new planet known simply as New Earth.

After the Great Migration of 2020, marking the birth date of the Youkai Empire, Humanity moved completely to a new planet much the same as its own, full of natural resources and abundant with space. The subsequent move was for all humans, and once they left, the previously hidden Youkai of the world came out, and retook the planet for their own. Even Gensokyo, once the land of Fantasies, a safe haven for Youkai to be free from Humanity, opened up the Great Hakurei Barrier to join the rest of the world's Youkai. Gensokyo was established as the newly formed Youkai Empire's capital, due to its already developed nature, as well as extremely powerful Youkai.

Any cities not deconstructed were colonized, as they rebuilt various structures with the resources of Nature's allowance, as Youkai had long since melded with nature.

After 5 years, the newly formed Youkai Empire had become the ruling species of Old Earth, complete with advanced technology and cooperation with nature.

In that time, the Lunar Alliance made contact as well, sharing their technology to the Youkai Empire. Now that Humanity had left, they deemed Old Earth fit to share their wealth and technology. With the combination of Magic and Lunarian tech, came about a new field of Magitech, allowing for extremely advanced constructs.

Yet...

In 2025, after humanity received knowledge of Youkai colonization of Old Earth, having been religiously misled that Youkai were demons, the living incarnations of God's enemies, they returned to Old Earth, to exterminate Youkai once and for all.

The first waves were simple religious crusaders, a simple feat for the United Youkai Armed Forces (UYAF), yet the united churches of humanity were relentless in their push, convincing New Earth's ruling powers to unite, having given false evidence that the recent terrorism spree had occurred because of them, responsibility falling to them even. Seeing it as a declaration of war, Humanity moved to destroy them with their full military might.

They took too long, needing an entire three months for redeployment of forces to Old Earth. In those three months, the Youkai Empire had prepared their wartime protocols, and stood ready against any forces that New Earth would throw against them.

The Battle of Middle Earth, named as such for the two different Earth's warring against one another, resulted in Old Earth's victory, having mercilessly slaughtered the human forces. However, Humanity had far too many numbers, and their next attacks would eventually result in heavy casualties, whether through sheer numbers or the usage of WMDs (Weapons of Mass Destruction). These predictions fueled the drive to begin Operation Genesis, an Operation of massive proportions, to attack Humanity in a show of shock and awe in order to convince them to never attack them.

A Special Operations Unit composed of Gensokyo's finest soldiers would be sent into the singular nation that learned of the Church's machinations, and as such had supported them, New Australia. From there, they assault various targets of significance, while the UYAF, supported by Lunar Divisions, would also assault those same or different targets.

The SOU was comprised of Yukari, Reimu, Youmu, Yuyuko, Sakuya, Marisa, Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Meiling, and Alice, along with Genesis and Valkyrie. Several Scarlet Archangels also accompanied them, being Hei Zhanshi and Vector. Various other personnel including Keine, Mokou, and the Elentei Squad were stationed with Lunarian Forces, while many others remained with the UYAF's Invasion Forces, whether on the front lines or in tactical situation rooms.

Reimu said in response to Marisa and Yukari's exchange, "We have eliminate their forces as retribution for the war declaration. Although some humans do not believe in the Church's beliefs, we cannot afford to take chances."

Sakuya, ever the ruthless soldier, responded, "We leave no survivors. Those who surrender are to be shown no mercy."

Remilia allowed a smile to grace her lips, stating, "This shall be quite the entertaining endeavor. Revenge on the Church has always been one of my goals for the past 400 years..."

Vector allowed a smile to grace himself as well, saying, "And I the same, Lady Scarlet. These Church dogs shall pay for their opposition against you."

From the cockpit, Alice with her crew of doll co pilots calls back, "ETA 10 minutes to destination. Thank you for flying Margatroid Spacelines, and we hope to see you again soon." She joked, humor evident in her voice.

As they entered the airspace of New Earth, cloaked by stealth magic courtesy of Light Fairy Industries, one of the leading companies of stealth technology for the UYAF, a breathtaking view met their eyes as a gorgeous ocean of pure blue became known.

Coral reefs of all sorts and sizes were present both above and below the waters as various residents resided in underwater housing or remained on the mainland.

Curiously enough, men and women of all ages and sizes were toiling away at various fortifications, guns on their backs and artillery cannons being prepared. it seemed that they were were preparing defenses, but against who, they couldn't guess.

Thier destination on the other hand, was a subterranean military base of the highest classification, as Yukari entered the cockpit just as a message came through the communicator.

"Halt. You are entering restricted land space. State your identity and purpose or hostile action will be taken." A voice resounded, presumably a security officer.

Typing in an authentication code provided by Australian High Command, Yukari spoke, "This is the Youkai Spearhead Force, heading on base for intel."

As the authentication code was authorized, the security officer said, "This just went past my paygrade, please wait a moment while I patch you through to High Command."

As the base doors opened and the spacecraft entered inside, the sight of a platoon standing outside gave slight pause, until as the doors opened, the Colonel standing in front called out, "Attention!"

As one, the platoon raised their arms in salute of the Youkai SOU.

As a sign of respect, the unit of Gensokyoian forces saluted back.

With such formalities out of the way, the platoon dispersed, as Colonel Sanders, their first contact friendly human contact on New Earth, greeted them.

"A pleasure to finally meet you General Yakumo. I heard about what happened to the United Human Alliance's military invasion, and I'm quite glad that we stayed out of that conflict. One of our Special Operation Units in the Vatican at the time managed to uncover their plot, but we couldn't get anyone else but the rest of the nation on your side." He explained, as he led them towards the Command Center.

Upon arrival, he entered a 128 digit code, followed by a full body scan, and various other security measures. "We require heavy security around here."

As the massive door finally unlocked and opened, he proclaimed, "Welcome to our Command Center."

A massive dome of computers, monitors, all sorts of high tech equipment surrounded a central projection unit, as personnel bustled about, engaged in war predictions and supply trains.

Moving towards the central computer, various communications personnel moved to assist him as Colonel Sanders pulled up several illustrations.

"As you can see, the rest of the world is in a state of DEFCON 4, merely meaning a combat situation. However, even as they prepare for invasion, their defenses are sorely lacking in many areas, due to prioritization of war machine production. Do remember that their offensive production may also prove to be an extremely powerful defense in the event that your strikes take longer than expected. Due to the Church's claims of your primitive technology and old fighting styles, the governments of the world assume that you have no space capable craft, unlike what you've just shown. Specifically, to cripple defenses, I suggest aiming for England, Paris, Washington D.C., Beijing, as well as various capital cities of major nations around the world. How you assault those positions, I leave to you." Various nations are highlighted as information is also transferred to their com devices.

Closing the illustrations, he speaks, "Any information on their technology that we've been able to uncover has been sent to your magic computers. Additionally, the entirety of Australia stands beside you, as you saw outside, we're preparing for war against the rest of the world."

Shocked, Yukari asks, "Why? What could have convinced you all to join our cause?"

With a slight smirk, Colonel Sanders opens his mouth wide, revealing twin fangs extending out.

Remilia gasps in shock, before floating in front of him, demanding, "You're Vampire Commander Sanders, are you not?"

"Indeed I am, Lady Scarlet."

As the squad of Youkai look around, they notice various characteristics that they missed before. A tail barely poking out from someone's pants, a few whiskers on another's face, even a bow which had fallen slightly to reveal cat ears.

Colonel Sanders says, "We are the last Youkai bastion of New Earth, the ones who were able to coexist with the humans of Australia. Yet, when we decided that we would go to war against the rest of the world, these few humans chose to stand with us, due to their past of persecution by the rest of the world. And we now stand ready to join your invasion."

With a smile hidden behind her fan, Yukari chuckles, before ordering, "Patchouli, coordinate with the tacticians. The rest of you, we head out at first dawn for First Strike of Operation Genesis. Marisa and Alice, you will head to America. Genesis should be sufficient for Canada, unless you'd rather keep her close. Youmu and Yuyuko, you two will head to Beijing. Remilia and Sakuya, you two will head to England and follow up with Paris. Meiling and Flandre, you two will head to the Middle East. Reimu, you're with me. We shall be heading to the Vatican itself, in Italy. Check your equipment, and prepare however you need to. Dismissed!"

As the squad dispersed, Yukari said to Colonel Sanders, "Your forces will attack at will after the initial chaos."

With a salute, he responded, "Understood."

With a sad smile, Yukari whispers to herself, "Everything's coming together... But the bloodshed will be great..."

Codex:

Light Fairy Industries: Originally a small company comprised of the three Fairies of Light working on creating technology similar to their innate abilities, It was eventually inducted into Kirisame Industries as their stealth technology sector. Since then, tremendous leaps have been made in the production of advanced stealth technology, as the three created visual and sound suppression devices, while the third created observation devices in conjunction with them.


	4. Operation Genesis Part 2

A/N: Combat practice is surprisingly interesting, because I'm still writing it for Touhou. I expected to lose interest in this story fairly quickly to be perfectly honest. Regardless, enjoy another chapter of Touhou: Outer World Combat. Continuation of previous chapter.

"What does it take to bring that monster down?!"

"I don't know, just keep firing!"

Thousands of Artillery, Mortar, Tank, even Naval Shells rained down upon an unseen figure behind a smoke cloud, caused by so many explosives going off at once on a concentrated target.

Aircraft danced in the skies above the fields, ranging from VTOLS to heavily armored bombers. A dozen AC-130 Gunships even made an appearance, raining immense firepower in the form of 105mm rounds upon their target.

All attacks had however, proven ineffective in the beginning, as a mysterious field of what seemed to be pure energy flickered into existence, blocking off any projectiles attempting to make contact with the hostile figure.

A hand appeared from within the explosive generated smokescreen, as it swatted several jets out of the air, their hulls torn apart as they fell towards the ground, causing havoc among the Infantry lines. A flag fluttered in the wind, colored by red, blue and white, identifying the nation as America, before it was crushed by an enormous leg.

"What are we even firing at?" Asked Private Jenson, firing his XM8 Rifle nonstop at the massive smoke cloud, in hopes of hitting something.

"It doesn't matter! Just keep firing!" Corporal Williams responded, bringing an M32 Grenade Launcher to bear, before unloading the entire revolving chamber upon the unknown target.

The company designated as Bravo Company continued to fire upon the mysterious target, even as its figure was hidden from view.

As a strafing run comprised of a fighter squadron of F-35s jettisoned by, dropping scores of guided missiles, the smokescreen cleared, brushed aside by the speed generated by the jet engines.

A massive blue body, outfitted with gigantic armor sets reminiscent of a modern blue armored battle dress, was unveiled by the large smokescreen. Measuring at a height of 200 meters, the massive figure was armed with cannons emitting weaponized plasma, its bombardment utterly melting any American forces it came in contact with.

As another plasma volley was unleashed, the figure revealed yet another set of weapons, as from its hands it unveiled twin firearms fitted to its giant size. Both utilizing Spark energy supplied by a certain black and white witch, its rainbow beams tore paths of destruction through the American army, whether it be armor or Infantry.

Turrets of all sizes could be seen all over the figure's body, as each opened fire with a mixture of plasma and spell cards, spark energy even powering several of them.

In the helmet adorned head which functioned as the cockpit, Alice and Marisa, along with a crew of doll pilots navigated the massive War Doll known as Genesis.

"Reactors are all fully functioning, and the energy shield is currently holding at 74 percent. Hull has sustained no damage yet, but if they have any experimental Directed Energy Weapons, we could come under heavy fire." Alice reported from her Captain's chair, with her dolls acting as her limbs, controlling various parts of Genesis, with each of their eyes an extension of her own.

"Turret Dolls are holding steady, and their ammunition reserves remain high. Plasma cannons are churning steadily, and the Spark cannons are still running strong. Besides, I doubt they've managed to conduct research into such an advanced field yet, considering the fact that their military technology still remains at the level of ballistic weaponry. Either way, I can always quickly eliminate any prototypes with Spark magic, ze." Marisa reported in response, from her seated position in the weapons station, directing Genesis's weapon systems as well as fueling the conduits for Spark magic to be unleashed through various cannons.

An alarm resounded throughout the cockpit, its soft yet constant ring having been turned off by Alice as she and Marisa read the message on the HUD.

A symbol of three triangles with a circle in the middle could be seen, the shapes being black with the outer layer yellow.

"Damn it! We've got nuclear weapons being brought out!" Alice shouted, thrown into a frenzy by this new development.

The HUD highlighted two separate tanks armed with nuclear payloads, as well as a B-29 also carrying nuclear armaments.

"I'm reading three HVTs, any ideas?" Marisa called out, attempting to figure out a solution.

A grin made its way across Alice's face as she said, "Just one, and it's a terrible one!"

Grinning in response, Marisa said, "I know that look dear, and I love it when you have these ideas!"

Placing her hands on her control board for her dolls, Alice orders, "Doll Platoons Alpha and Bravo, move to secure HVT One! Shanghai Alpha and Hourai Omega are to lead those units. Valkyrie, secure HVT Two, Delta Platoon to assist. Marisa! We're blowing that B-29 out of the sky into their forces!"

As Marisa places her hands onto the Weapon station's display, she exclaims, "This is why I love you Alice!"

* * *

Outside, the American forces are in chaos, as additional bombardments continue to assault their positions, weaponized plasma melting through their lines like a heated katana through soft butter. As various forces attempted to form some type of cohesion, including the very squad containing Private Jenson, several reports broke through.

"What the hell- GUH!"

"Blue and red things- GAH!"

"Open fire! Open fire-"

"Holy shit! We're being attacked by-"

Static fills the radios afterwards, with no other words spoken.

Shock fills the bunker containing Bravo Company, as someone in the outer layer yells, "IN-FWAH!"

A blade can be seen jutting out from the poor guard's head, before it was retracted back into a blue figure's wrist.

"Are those... Dolls!?" Jensen yelled out in shock, as the blade retracts into the wrist of what seemed to be a flying doll, in a blue battle dress.

"Outer world humans are so rude. Do you all try and unleash nuclear weapons on your enemies?" The doll spoke, causing the entire room to raise their firearms in response.

Sighing slightly, the doll says while raising a hand, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

As her hand twitches slightly in a motion, she orders with slight hesitation, "Move in, n-no survivors."

With that, dozens of weapon discharges ring out from within the bunker, as scores of dolls reveal themselves from various hidden positions, tearing through the soldiers with ease due to their small stature and superior magic weaponry. Men die in the dozens within seconds as the massacre occurs, crimson staining the walls as plasma and magic rips freely through the air, killing everyone in the projectile trajectories as gore splatters and blood flows freely.

As the last man falls dead upon the floor, his brain melted, the platoon of Doll soldiers move on as Shanghai Alpha, who was Alice's first Shanghai Doll, looks at the man who had been the first to realize what they were.

She closes his eyes, as she leaves with the rest of her platoon to find their target.

Finding the Doll's mental uplink network as created by Lady Alice, Shanghai Alpha contacts her counterpart, Hourai Omega, also the first of her kind.

"_How's your mission going? Found the HVT yet sis?"_

"_Not yet. All hostiles have terminated as Doll Platoon Bravo continues our Search and Capture Operation."_

"_Keep us updated, and don't push yourself too hard, okay sis?"_

"_... No promises, but I'll try. Sister."_

The uplink message ends as Doll Platoon Alpha comes across a heavily armored tank, with a veritable army surrounding it. The various soldiers and vehicles are set up in defensive positions throughout a stronghold, equaling the size of an FOB.

As Shanghai Alpha ponders her options, a slight movement in her field of vision catches her attention. Hourai Omega, with the rest of Doll Platoon Bravo had begun digging several holes within the ground, presumably to flank their positions. As Shanghai Alpha orders her Platoon to spread out, and attempt to cause as much chaos as possible at their mental signal, she waits for Hourai Omega's message to begin their distraction.

"_Move out!" _Hourai yells through their mental uplink, as Doll Platoon Alpha charge into the human positions from stealthed areas, firing on fully automatic with various Magic devices and stabbing scores of hostiles in vital organs. As they attempt to reorganize, their armor even managing to almost lock on, Doll Platoon Bravo broke out from the ground, with a flanking maneuver that wreaked havoc across their lines.

"**Ashigaru: Suicide Squad!"**

A massive wave of explosives rip across the American lines as dozens of plasma infused dolls burst out from the ground, flying directly into enemy lines before imploding in spectacular shows of lethal plasma, creating a field of plasma generated glass all along the area.

As the two platoons move to capture the nuclear warhead, they glance to the right after hearing screams of death, unlike their opposition, since standard protocol for Doll Platoons were the utilization of precision and stealth tactics.

"Valkyrie?" Asks Shanghai Alpha with a sigh, as she and her platoon begins to disassemble the outer layer of the tank in order to retrieve the warhead.

"Who else could cause that much of a racket?" Responds Hourai Omega, as she her own platoon prepare the gigantic warhead for transport.

"Mom and Dad on their anniversary night?" Shanghai Alpha responds with a mischievous grin present on her face, as she gives the order to move the warhead back.

"Oh, har har- what's that noise?" Hourai Omega snarks, before lifting her head in confusion.

A constant beeping attuned to seconds is heard within the massive tank, as the warhead has a blinking red light on its outside. On its display, horrifying numbers appear, bright red and counting down from 10 minutes.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT! GET THE BOMB TO GENESIS' STORAGE, ASAP!" Hourai Omega screams, taking precedent as the two platoons rush quick as they can, lifting the ticking time bomb to fly back to Genesis.

* * *

"Holy shit! Run!"

"A doll? A doll is killing-"

"Jenkins!"

"Just run!"

An entire battalion supported by armor began fleeing from the new threat that had appeared in a flash, tearing through their fortified lines as if they were constructed solely of wet tissue paper.

Standing at 30 feet tall, or about three stories, the massive war doll known as Valkyrie, Alice's first Goliath Doll, tore through their lines with twin Zweihanders composed of pure energy, supplemented by a plasma lining. No survivors were left as the war doll ripped through their lines, killing everyone in her way, dancing through the art of combat. Graceful and elegant, the path she tore was one of both brutality and beauty as scores of men and vehicles fell apart before her might.

Doll Platoon Delta was seated upon Valkyrie's outer layer, ensconced within their seats as they opened fire with plasma rifles and various other magic assisted weapons. They acted as a substitute to the turret dolls found on Genesis' body, raining fire upon the hapless American forces attempting to bring down the doll. Dozens of melee equipped dolls of the same Platoon moved in from behind, acting as a cleanup crew to finish off whatever few remnants Valkyrie left behind in her path of efficient destruction.

Valkyrie's smaller size in comparison to Genesis however allowed for incredible speed, speeds matching those of speeding trains. As such, locking onto her proved to be too difficult a task for human computers, as entire tank sections were cut apart by magic of advanced natures. Any projectiles that had managed to hit her were absorbed into a field of energy of unknown properties. Created through the usage of light manipulation technology courtesy of Light Fairy Industries, and Spark energy courtesy of their parent company, Kirisame Industries, the shields were able to absorb all types of projectiles, except for true directed energy weapons, and other Spark users.

Spotting her target, Valkyrie proceeded to cut a path through the American lines, before grabbing ahold of the entire tank containing the nuclear payload, and launching it through the air from her sheer strength. As the American forces withheld their fire for fear of hitting the nuclear weapon, Valkyrie ripped apart the tank, before grabbing a hold of the warhead and immediately flying back to Genesis. As she left, Valkyrie called out in a velvet voice, laced with grace and amusement, "Do look below yourselves, humans."

As the battalion's remaining forces looked down, in fear of what they would find, they found hundreds of dolls scattered on the ground, standing erect in the position of attention.

Valkyrie left behind a single message, "**Dolls: Lemmings Parade!"**

As one, the dolls gave a perfectly executed American salute, as their innards exploded in a light show of Spell Cards, emitting powerful plasma explosives throughout their lines, wiping out the remaining soldiers, leaving only glass behind.

Through the mental uplink, a voice resounds in alarm.

"_All forces, this is Doll Platoon Alpha and Bravo! We are in possession of a nuclear warhead that is set to go off in 8 minutes! We are en route to Genesis' Storage chambers, but we've encountered heavy resistance, and require immediate assistance!"_

Keying their uplink, Valkyrie responds, "_Roger Alpha and Bravo Platoons, Valkyrie and Delta are enroute to assist."_

Pulling off her original route, Valkyrie heads towards the ground, where heavy anti aircraft fire was bombarding the two platoons with immense firepower.

As she lands on the ground with a massive crater in her wake, she remarks, "Why hello there ladies and gentlemen. Would you all care for a serving of our special, Reaper's Harvesting?"

* * *

As the three platoons including Valkyrie return to Genesis, entering through her midsection into storage, Alice is there to greet them, as Marisa had replaced her position on the bridge, managing both weapons and navigation for a brief time, while Alice dealt with the warhead.

Commanding a full squad of demolition specialized dolls, adapted from her precision blade dolls, she had the doll platoons enter the onboard repair stations for repairs. Valkyrie on the other hand, was sent out once more to draw fire away from Genesis as she continued to disarm the countdown.

Up above, Marisa had spotted the B-29 carrying the nuclear payload, and prepared a certain spell card to redirect it into the enemy forces.

In that exact moment, two events occurred at the same time.

"**Love Sign: Master Spark!"**

"**Sword Sign: Soldiers of Cross!"**

A massive beam of love, colored with rainbows tore itself into existence from the head mounted cannon on the helmet of Genesis, piercing the air into the B-29's wings, stalling directly into the enemy forces, its payload intact.

The timer on the first nuclear warhead paused, and Alice ordered, "Genesis, full retreat!"

"As you wish, Lady Alice." A cool, brusque voice responded.

As various engines erupted into activation stages, Genesis flew upwards while Valkyrie entered the docking bay for the repair stations, into the stratosphere just in time for Alice to return to the cockpit, for both magicians to witness the fruits of their efforts.

An enormous explosion could be seen from the cockpit as the resulting mushroom cloud spread throughout the nation consuming no less than 3 states, its nuclear fallout already beginning to spread to nearby states caught within the radius, as Alice let out a gasp, whispering, "Oh my god..."

Moving to Alice's chair, Marisa pulled her wife into her lap, as Alice began crying. A saddened grimace appeared on Marisa's face as her gaze fell, and she too whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "It had to be done, ze. America will never let this go, but now they'll never attack us again..."

A silence descended upon the cockpit, punctured by the grief of their actions, Marisa says after wiping her tears, "What say we head to Australia, and recover, ze?"

As Alice wipes her tears, she responds in a small voice, "O-okay."

As Marisa put her hand on Alice's as the two navigate their way back, the duo relax into each other's embrace, seeking comfort in one another after their battle...


	5. Operation Genesis Part 3

A/N: Three reviews?! Thanks everyone. I'll be continuing this story for a while. For now, enjoy Chapter Five of Touhou: Outer World Combat. This is my longest chapter so far, so have a good read. Youmu is also my favorite character, perhaps that's why I wrote so much for her...

"All hostiles have been terminated, Yuyuko-Sama. Your orders?"

"We maintain our objective route. Do be sure to cut down the cannon fodder and artificial soldiers, won't you Youmu dear?"

"O-of course Yuyuko-Sama."

As the duo of supernatural Youkai make their way through yet another abandoned building, Youmu looked out a blown out window, out onto the night streets of New Beijing, Yuyuko pausing to watch the sight with her.

A warzone was the only way to describe it.

Bodies littered the ground as gunfire was exchanged at a rapid pace, brass bullets meeting plasma counterparts, as the Grim Reaper harvested a great many souls belonging both to Youkai and humans, mainly humans. To most humans, the only sight seen would be flashes of gunfire, but to all Youkai and Gensokyo humans, night vision was as clear as daylight. To compensate for the nighttime assault, the human forces wore night vision goggles and equipment, but even that could hardly help them in the face of Youkai vision.

Great waves and bursts of magic, plasma, metal shells, and energy flew across the city limits, some of them passing over their intended targets and crashing into nearby buildings to bring them down. The various forms of artillery contrasted one another, ugly brass and steel against a backdrop of weaponized plasma and lethal magic.

As they continued watching the battle worn streets, they witnessed a massive bear Youkai acting as a mobile barricade for his allies, as dozens of 7.62x33 mm rounds simply bounced off of his armored skin, covered by additional steel armor plating. Moving all the way up to the front of the human barricades, the hidden Fire team of Insect Youkai engineers with Wriggle Nightbug at its head unleashed a storm of EMP insects, as they swarmed into the surrounding defenses, disabling scores of electrical devices as the human forces fell into disarray without their technology.

As yet another building fell upon a human tank battalion as a result from an earthquake Spell Card, Youmu turned away from the sight of her fellow comrades and enemies battling in the streets, and signalled to Yuyuko to begin moving with her.

As the two cleared various rooms, checking them for hostiles, Youmu asked while she checked a bathroom for anyone hiding, "What exactly is our goal, Lady Yuyuko?"

As Yuyuko held her fan to her mouth while scanning the hallway for hostiles, she answered, "Simple, we are to assist the Youkai forces, eliminating major threats such as armored and mechanized divisions, and providing a deep Recon team to gather intelligence on enemy numbers and positions. Furthermore-"

The sound of a door being kicked down reverberates through the floor, as voices yelled out various commands,

"Wéiyuē, wéiyuē!" ("Breaching, breaching!")

"Dì yī gè fángjiān, qīngchǔ!" ("First room, clear!")

"Zǒuláng lǐ, zài qīng-zhēn tā mā de!" ("Hallway, clear- HOLY SHIT!")

As a Staff Sergeant's head blew apart in a shower of gore, his allies jumped in shock as a female figure floated up from the floor, materializing bit by bit as she rose from below. A fan hid the person's mouth as her eyes remained within a cold gaze, apathetic even.

Patches on the squad's arms identified them as People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces. Berets with night vision goggles adorned their heads, as durable armor rested upon their clothes. Their Type 95 rifles were raised, unknowing of their threat level.

"Youmu." She said, in a pitch perfect General's tone, so much so that the human soldiers, even in their fear, couldn't help but respect her authority.

Another figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position, before standing up, her form perfect and her movement silent.

"Your orders, Yuyuko-Sama?" A cold, ruthless voice answered back, one typically attributed to only the best of soldiers, ones who took their orders and always completed in their tasks with minimal difficulty.

As the platoon of human troops trained the sights of their Type 95 Rifles upon the two, wary of the threat the duo posed, Yuyuko gave her orders.

"Termination. No survivors."

With a bow, Youmu responded, "As you wish, Yuyuko-Sama."

In their panic, one of the soldiers yelled out, "KAI HUO! (OPEN FIRE!)"

Spraying their firearms on fully automatic settings, one would think that a person would die. Youkai, especially highly ranked ones on the other hand, played with such styles.

Youmu drew both of her blades in a flash, their energy cores flaring to life as pure energy expanded across the edges of both, lightening their weight, as she dashed forward, bullets splattering the entire area. With reflexes matching those of the most powerful of Youkai, she skillfully weaved her way through the bullet wave, flying through with ease.

Coming upon her first enemy, she drew her wakizashi across his chest, cutting him in half, melted flesh falling apart at the seams, as she cut with her katana to behead a second one. Back kicking into another's stomach, she stabbed him straight through the chest, before pulling her shorter blade out and into another's neck. Seeing another rifle raised towards her, she broken into a sprint, utilizing her wakizashi in a reverse grip as a guard to absorb the bullets, before bringing her katana to cut his head off at the eyes, as the top portion of his skull slid off. With not a moment to spare, she leaned back to dodge another volley of fire before bringing her katana to bear down onto another soldier's head, cutting him clean in half, before she flipped backwards into a second enemy, stabbing him in the back on the way down before landing gracefully on a knee.

As the remainder of the squad opened fire upon Youmu in a concentrated grouping, she ran to the side, dodging their attempt to hit her with firearms, as she wall ran across the hallway, cutting another soldier in half on her way, before leaping off into their formation.

As she crashed into them with the force of a train, Youmu unleashed a flurry of surround strikes, her numerous slashes cut the forces into ribbons, their blood flying in arcs following her blades before evaporating from the blade's heat, as their bodies were completely and utterly eviscerated.

Rolling on the ground into a readied stance, wary of additional forces, she relaxed when she confirmed no hostile forces nearby.

With a flick to the ground, the blood on her blades whipped off, she sheathed both in their respective storage devices, as Yuyuko clapped in applause, her face in an expression of delight.

"Good work Youmu~" Yuyuko said as she walked up and rubbed her cheek against the head of her servant.

With embarrassment present on her face and a blush rising rapidly, Youmu stuttered, "T-thank you Y-Yuyuko-Sama..."

As she released Youmu, Yuyuko smiled as she said, "Let us continue our objective, and make sure our friends out there live, okay?"

Nodding in determination, Youmu responded, "Hai! Let's go!"

As the duo left behind the decimated Chinese squad, a radio on one of them continually beeped with a pre recorded message resounding from it.

"Yāoguài yībān jiǎncè. Huǐle wǒmen de wèizhì. " ("Youkai General detected. Destroy our location.")

* * *

As the two continued to clear the building, Yuyuko asked while gliding through the walls, observing the situation down below for anything to report to Headquarters,

"You never told me that you got an upgrade to Roukanken and Hakurouken. Why add the energy cores when they could already cut nearly anything?"

Taking a moment to ponder the inquiry, Youmu responds as she holds her blades at the ready, "For one, the energy cores are able to lighten the weight of blades, being a self sustaining and supporting force. Another is that even though the blades were forged by Youkai of the highest caliber and skill, the phrase that it can cut all but a few things is false, even though it was able to cut through a wide variety of armors and materials. Upgrading them with the energy cores, requisitioned from Kirisame Industries's armory, it is now truly able to cut nearly anything, as Light is incredibly powerful, and able to pierce nearly all materials-"

A whistling is heard in the air as Youmu glances outside, only to see two 105 mm Incendiary rounds make their way towards the building they currently occupied.

"Jump!" Youmu yells, as the duo leap out of the building, activating their flying abilities as the rounds tear through the building before exploding in a massive shower of dust and flames.

With an amused look on her face, Yuyuko cheerfully says as a storm of bullets came raining upon them, dodging them with ease, "Ara ara, they reassigned two AC-130E Pave Aegises to us. I'm flattered~"

As she raised her hands to the twin Attack Carriers, Youmu sent a message on her magic communicator, chuckling as she said, "To any Youkai engineer and Tengu forces nearby, this is Colonel Konpaku. We have two AC-130E Pave Aegises up for grabs, southwest and southeast of our position. First to get on board to them gets to use it. Over and out."

As her message ends, Yuyuko waves both of her hands, as the planes begin to stall, their crews dead and melting away into the air on the floor of their respective aircrafts.

Two notable Tengu as well as pair of special Kappa along with their respective squads fly their way into the bay sections of both planes. Shortly after their arrival, the planes begin to and eventually completely stabilize, as the Tengu pilots and Kappa crews begin to control the aircraft to assist their allies.

Over the magic communicator, Aya shouts from the cockpit of the first plane, "A bit slow for my tastes, but there's so much firepower here that I don't even care!"

Also over the magic communicator, Hatate also says, albeit in a calmer tone from the second, "With the updated projections from HQ, these planes could turn the tide of battle here entirely in our favor. Thank you Colonel Konpaku, General Saigyouji."

As the Kappa engineering crews begin to tune up the weapons and man their stations, Nitori and her sister Arhi both say at the same time while drooling, "So many weapons..."

As Youmu and Yuyuko laugh for a bit at the antics of the crews, they fly down to ground level as Yuyuko orders Tengu spotters to begin marking targets for the commandeered AC-130s.

Upon reaching ground level, the duo is immediately beset by a human infantry company, their XM8s outfitted with bayonets already opening fire. Patches on their shoulders which were seen by the duo identified them as a company of American soldiers, hailing from the 1st Ranger Battalion, Alpha Company.

With durable helmets outfitted with one way visor masks, and lightweight yet powerful armor suits, complete in all black, they cut quite the imposing figure. Yet to a Youkai Colonel, they stood not a chance.

Standing in front of Yuyuko, Youmu called upon her phantoms, each of the four bringing forth a lethal wave of sword slashes, cutting the human's own bullets into oblivion as the far larger slashes tore them apart.

Drawing both blades in a smooth motion, she broke into a dash, as her phantoms continued to create additional sword slashes, each projectile tearing massive cuts in the human bodies as they died in droves.

Upon reaching the company, she brought her wakizashi up to slice a soldier on the left in half, as she continued sprinting, transitioning from left and right slashes with both blades, her stride unbroken as the human troops failed to hit her. Any bullets directed towards her were either absorbed into the pure energy edge of Youmu's blade deflections, or missed entirely.

Her blood running at an all time high, Youmu brought her katana in a spin to cut one in half, even as her wakizashi moved of its own accord, shooting out to catch a bayonet and melting through, blazing through the offending soldier's rifle before she cut off another's head with a clean slice.

Twirling around to slice a man's chest in half while flowing into jab into another's eyes, she flipped into the air, blocking any bullets directed at her before landing upon a pair of human soldiers, stabbing them as she landed with both of her blades held in reverse grips, before jumping back, stabbing two of them with a ferocious backstab, before she dashed to the remainder of the company, her inhuman speed making her appear at the other side of the remaining soldiers, who fired at her in desperation.

With both blades held in a cross guard in front of her, she intoned, "**Sword Skill: Thousand Cherry Blossoms!"**

Dozens of pink cherry blossom colored explosions occurred simultaneously as the Spell Card took effect, its terrible power tearing scores of men to shreds, their bodies cut into ribbons as the last man's head fell to the ground. Not a single survivor of the 1st Ranger Battalion Alpha Company remained in the word of the living.

As their ghosts rose up from their bodies, Yuyuko descended upon the scene, taking control of the departed Ranger Company's souls, reforming them into their human shapes to remake them into soldiers to fight for Youkai. Meanwhile, Youmu reported into her communicator, "All units, this is Colonel Konpaku. We've captured an American Ranger Company's ghosts, and they will shortly join us in the field of battle. Do not fire upon the Ghost Ranger Company, I repeat, do not fire upon the Ghost Ranger Company, over and out."

As the ghostly forms of the once deceased Ranger Company reached creation, Yuyuko ended the spell, as she slumped over in exhaustion, breathing heavily with her head swimming.

Youmu picked Yuyuko up, and placed her on a Phantom, but not before placing a tender kiss upon her forehead, before willing the phantom to continue follow them, as Yuyuko would no doubt be upset if she didn't remain on the battlefield.

As the Ranger Company stood in formation, their eyes glued to Youmu for orders, she ordered, "Disperse into Squads, assist Youkai positions throughout the city, track down the leaders of your former allies, and eliminate them. Dismissed!"

As the newly christened Ghost Ranger Company moved into old squads, they drifted on with haste to previous allied positions, in their bid to follow their new master's orders.

With a moment to rest, Youmu moves herself and Yuyuko into a nearby building still intact, as she pulls out a first aid kit, attempting to heal Yuyuko...

* * *

A blast of noise erupted from Youmu's com, as a voice shouted in fear, "Human energy vehicles detected! Confirmed Templar military forces! Anti magic tech is reflecting our Spell Cards, but plasma still works to an extent- FLAG MACHINE! GET DOW- GUH-"

The voice is cut off in the chaos of battle, human laser weaponry echoing in the background as Youkai infantry forces attempted to fight off such powerful technology.

Only found recently, Human Religious forces had managed to uncover ancient anti magic technology, applying the lethal devices to their most advanced troops, allowing for sheer physical battles. The issue was that the troops equipped with such powerful technology were plentiful in number, allowing them to overwhelm the small units of Youkai scattered throughout the city.

Tracking the location of the report, Youmu took off into the air, blasting off towards the area of the message.

Speaking into her com, she sought out the pair of commandeered AC-130s, "Aya, Hatate, if you read me, status report!"

Aya's voice followed by Hatate's responded in worried expressions, "We read you loud and clear Colonel! Aegis One is ready!" "And Aegis Two is fit for combat!"

Also over the com channel, Nitori and Ahri also make their reports, "Engines are running smoothly, and the energy fields have been deployed!" "Weapons have been converted to Plasma and Energy formats and they can be ready at a moment's notice. Your orders?"

"Advanced Templar forces have been detected, we're going to hit their leadership formation! Be ready for my orders, and if I can't contact you, look for the flares!" Youmu ordered, her voice laced with steel and determination to not allow more of her friends to fall.

A voice sounded out from beside Youmu as they said, "Let's hurry Youmu!"

Yuyuko had awoken and was well, as she flew beside Youmu in their bid to reach the local military Templar Leadership force.

As the duo reached the site, an entire city district, they were in pure horror of the scene.

The district was riddled with bodies, nearly all of them Youkai, as any remaining allied forces were systematically slaughtered by the massive Templar war machines, mechanical bodies the size of mansions obliterating the UYAF squads. Anti magic fields flared into existence as any remaining forces emptied their supplies of Spell Cards in hopes of something penetrating the monstrous technology that had been unearthed by humanity, as plasma fire barely scratched the powerful armor of the machines.

Rage bubbled within the two as they witnessed the Youkai forces crushed to the last lifeform, as their bodies returned to the planet, tortured as they would be by the lack of nature in the planet's underworld.

Fortunately, cleanup of the spiritual pathways could be accomplished up with Yuyuko and Youmu later, and they would be able to recover lost Youkai and return to their planet once the fighting ended. Even so, their tortured existences in the planet fueled their rage, as Yuyuko spoke coldly into her Com,

"Aegis One and Two, inform all forces to evacuate the area, Contingency Lima Whiskey. Then collapse the surrounding buildings, leave no avenue of escape for these cowards. It is time to clean up these vermin. Permanently."

As the two Tengu acknowledged their orders, massive concentrated plasma and energy shells created an entire anti deterrent dome surrounding the city district as Youmu and Yuyuko prepared for the battle below.

"All forces, Contingency Lima Whiskey has been declared! Evacuate from the Templar Command location immediately!" Aya screamed into her channel wide Com, while hatate repeated the same in a calmer fashion, both equally worried and excited at the prospect of the contingency declaration.

A landscape of the Netherworld appeared behind Yuyuko as her true power came out into being, magic energy of terrifying proportions contained within. With the power of the repressed supernatural power of this world's Netherworld, Yuyuko intoned a single power.

At the same moment, Youmu floated in front of Yuyuko, both blades held above her head in a crossguard, as the full moon gleamed high above, its full power reflected upon the earth. As the power of the moon reached a critical point, the wavering moment of pure moonlight energy was cut, as Youmu too intoned a single power.

"**Last Word: ****Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana."**

"**Last Word: Matsuyoi Reflecting Satellite Slash."**

The moonlight shone upon destruction in its finest form.

A blanket of Pure Death, butterflies, lasers, flowers, even destruction orbs all floated gently upon the city district, as the Templar forces stood in shocked awe of such terrible power. As a single flower accidentally flew down quicker than the others, the soldier it touched disintegrated into nothingness, as his soul was severed from life's flow.

Realizing the danger the Last Word possessed, as their Anti magic technology had done nothing to prevent it, the Templar forces attempted to gun down the blanket of death slowly floating down towards them. All proved useless as the projectiles simply phased through, as another event took place.

From the sky, still barely seeable, came bright lights of moonlight, and as the beams grew larger, they saw that it was no ordinary moonlight, instead harnessed energy.

In their desperation, the Templar forces searched for a way out of the death field, they were repelled by the Plasma energy dome surrounding the city district that they had taken up residence.

As the Pure Death field reached them, the Templars suffered their slow, torturous erases, as their bodies disintegrated into pure energy, causing agonizing pain to them. Just as the last of life was about to be severed from the force, the Moon's wrath finally fell down from the heavens, massive beams of orbital moon energy creating enormous craters, ending the lives of the Templar command chain inside New Beijing.

As the last of the Templars lives faded away, Yuyuko and Youmu watched on, their eyes filled with sorrow, as they witnessed their terrible power unleashed.

The pair landing on a nearby rooftop, Yuyuko nearly fell forward in grief, even as she was caught by a still crying Youmu. The two embraced, their grief and sorrow overriding all else in their minds, as the sun finally rose upon the accursed night.

A cheer rose up all throughout the city as the human forces finally surrendered, having submitted to the Youkai's power. With the destruction of their Templar trump card, Asia had no other choice but to surrender to the Youkai.

As the duo stand on shaky legs, the two attempt to piece together a few words, but are unable to do so, still exhausted and in shock in the throes of their grief and sorrow.

A voice resounds behind them, "You two, head back. We can handle the negotiations."

Turning around in reaction, there before them stood Keine Kamishirasawa, clad in formal dress attire, with Mokou behind her, dressed alternatively in heavy elite combat gear, nearly hiding all traces of the wearer inside, if it weren't for the two paper charms attached to her arms identifying her. Mokou nodded respectfully to the two before returning to her observation of the nearby area.

"Yukari sent me to negotiate the surrender terms with the Asian Alliance, while Mokou would act as my bodyguard. You two need to head home immediately, and recover. A commandeered helicopter will be along shortly to pick you two up." Keine explained quickly, just as a helicopter landed next to the four.

Giving a quick hug to the duo, Keine said as the helicopter's blades died down, "I'm sorry for what you had to do, but remember why you had to do it, and think of all the lives you've saved."

Mokou also gave her advice, "Don't get so down on this. Hell, I've seen worse battles in times gone past, but I haven't lost, now have I? And neither will you two, you're both too strong for that."

The pair of negotiator and bodyguard took off flying as the duo of Netherworld denizens boarded the helicopter, as they began their long flight back. Snuggled into each other's loving embrace, the pair fell into a deep sleep, as they closed their eyes and slept...


	6. Operation Genesis Part 4

A/N: Apologies for the delay, school has started, and I've been working on other stories. Going in order, we now have our England team. Please enjoy another chapter of Touhou: Outer World Combat.

"Ah, how pleasant it is to come to New England, and find the same crusader sector still here, ready to be ripped apart."

"I as well, Ojou-Sama. I am eager to find how the Templars have changed after all these years, and to see whether they are still as incompetent as I remember."

"Your wish is my command, Mistress, although I am joyed to know that we shall be engaging one of our oldest rival organizations very soon."

A trio walked silently through nighttime England, their footsteps unhearable throughout the street on which they walked upon, dressed in pure black stealth suits designed to assist in blending in with the night.

As Remilia walked on with confidence in her stride, Sakuya and Vector brought up the rear, cautious of hostiles, Vector communicated with Sakuya in their com channel.

"I can only presume that you were once a soldier? Your stance, your demeanor, it all speaks volumes of who you were, perhaps of who you still are. Might I inquire whom you were affiliated with?"

With a chuckle, Sakuya responds, "Once, many years ago, I was a member of the Templars themselves, high ranked even. Have you heard of the Timeless Mage?"

With a massive laugh, Vector says while cracking his insides, "Hahaha! So you were the one who managed to eliminate General Rowen! My thanks for that one by the way. We were about to send a death squad to remove him from power, being the corrupt, fat bastard that he was, but when we got there, all we had to do was clean up the body. From that assassination, I see that you are quite the efficient killer, leaving no blood trace nearby and even masking your scent. Impressive indeed."

With a chuckle, Remilia responds, "Well, I do pick the best servants after all~"

With a nod of the head, Sakuya and Vector simultaneously say, "Of course, Ojou-Sama."

As the three glance at one another, they all burst into giggles at the synchronization of their responses.

As the fireteam turned yet another corner, the trio immediately slip back into the shadows of their spot, as a troublesome sight met their ocular senses.

A massive checkpoint filled to the brim with powerful military technologies could be seen in plain sight, deterring any civilians curious about the royal district from entering. Laser technology was their standard armament, with identified Anti Magic War Machines.

Waves upon waves of infantry could also be seen, manning turrets and checking constantly for intruders and deterring others from approaching.

The checkpoint also included dozens of tracking devices, ranging from thermal to motion to even night vision.

Worst of all, Anti Magic fields could be seen all around the area, preventing an easy trip through with their powers, or even with their moonlight manipulation stealth cloaks, not including what had been reported to be an anti magic flying dome, which covered the entire area.

As the trio continued to observe the checkpoint with an analyst's eye, they went over possible routes and information available to them.

"Currently, our largest threat is the anti magic flying field, since we won't be able to fly in and bypass the land security. We can't call in for additional forces, since they would be slaughtered and the meeting would be postponed, and we would lose one of the greatest opportunities to strike a blow against both the Religious and political centers of Great Britain." Sakuya reported calmly, her every word clear and filled only with truth.

"Not only that, but the reports from Yuyuko-Sama and Youmu-San reveal several disturbing details about the capabilities of these War Machines. The tanks possess incredible laser weaponry, each shot far exceeding a 2S7M Mialka's nuclear payload by a multiple of 5 despite its relatively small size. The walkers on the other hand, are among humanity's most terrifying military vehicles. With armor on the scale of presidential bunkers, laser weaponry that can even partially damage Genesis, and anti magic field generators, these machines should be avoided at all times if possible." Vector spoke calmly as well, delivering his own information with distinction.

Mulling over the information, Remilia made her decision.

"In that case, we'll just have to sneak our way through the checkpoints, now won't we?" A grin made itself known on her face as she observed her two subordinates, whom had sighed in amusement, having expected the order.

"It shall be done, Ojou-Sama." The duo bow, before the trio prepare their weapons. Vector's stealthed energy familiars come out in full force, Sakuya draws her enchanted knives as well as her Youkai annihilation blade, and Remilia brings out a miniaturized Gungnir, all of them black in color to blend in with the night, as the fire team begins their operation...

* * *

In Checkpoint Alpha, a trio of patrolling guards were manning one of the many watchtowers positioned throughout the checkpoint.

The first comments as they observe the area in their Steiner-Optik binoculars, "I do wonder whether anyone will even attempt to breach the stronghold. What do you think?"

The second looks through his AS-50's scope, scoffing as he responded with, "I sincerely doubt any hostiles would attempt to approach such a heavily armed checkpoint, and any Youkai most likely would be annihilated if they were to approach. They don't have anyone suitable to break through either way."

In the background, a third man breathes lightly, as he sleeps contently during his sleeping shift.

Shaking his head slightly, the first responds, "Haven't you heard of what happened in the US? They got hit by this massive mechanical war machine, and then they got hit by one of their own nu- What in god's name was that?"

The sniper looks through his scope, unseeing of what he was referring to, as the spotter whispers, "Adjust your sight to 16X Zoom, and tell me what you see."

The sniper comments, uncertain in his speech, "I think I see a shadow..."

A whistling sound is barely heard as the trio fall down to the floor of the watchtower, the first slumped over on his binoculars with a black coated silver knife in his skull, pierced cleanly to the brain with no gore splatter, while the second collapsed upon his mounted rifle, having had a heart attack, triggered by a pure energy infiltration of the human body by an energy familiar, whereas the third had a small spear poking out from his chest, gleaming blood dripping down its tip as it returned to its owner in a blink.

All throughout Checkpoint, the same phenomena occurred to scores of soldiers as each fell silent in their death throes. A duo of ground patrolling guards were grabbed suddenly and pulled into the shadows, their throats slit before being stuffed into the disposal containers, even as another duo was vaporized without a sound, their bodies disintegrating into nothingness as their insides literally melted into their core elements.

"**Spell Card: Perfect Maid."**

"**Technique: Blades of Lethality."**

"**Illusionary Gungnir."**

Another trio was conversing casually before they suddenly appeared inside a disposal truck, their brains pierced cleanly, as several energy familiars stabbed another duo in their backs, before lifting them away and out of sight. A squad housed within a tent playing cards all fell over as their bodies were suddenly mutilated by numerous spear wounds in the same instant, even as another pair of troops passing by met the same fate.

The stealthy trio paused behind a stronghold with an anti magic generator, as the conversation of a dozen soldiers came to their ears from around the corner.

Sakuya readied her knives even as the duo also prepared their weapons, before she held up a hand, counting down from three.

At zero, they trio burst of of their cover, slicing apart the squad before they could even react, dismembering them into deformed figures with Vector ripping them into shreds with his favorite enchanted Odachi blades in a burst of incredible speed, especially for a mere human, Sakuya tagging several of them in the head with her throwing knives, and Remilia stabbing several with Gungnir in a flash of vampiric speed.

With that, Sakuya paused time, moving the bodies to the inside of the stronghold's disposal area, before she resumed time, as the trio continued on in their haste to quickly move through the checkpoint, for every second that they spent inside was another second for their presence to be revealed.

With the others none the wiser, even with an entire platoon dead amidst their ranks, the trio of supernatural soldiers ghost their path through the Checkpoint, leaving behind a wave of death as they advanced past and made it to their destination...

* * *

The palace loomed before the trio whom had retracted their stealth suits back into their standby bracelets at Remilia's orders, as the outside was guarded by a few doormen and elite guards, the security forces having been entirely directed to protecting the outside. Unworried by the ones inside the security net, the queen had only kept her private infantry company guarding the outside, more so out of habit than anything else.

Remilia strode confidently to the front entrance as her charismatic air flared slightly, her demeanor becoming the fine lady of England that she once was.

"Hello dear gentlemen. We have an appointment with the Queen and her war cabinet." Remilia said, as the door guards fumbled over themselves in awe of her stature.

"O-of course, just allow me to confirm this..." The first guard said, as he keyed the intercom, and asked, "Lady erm,"

Remilia responded with her own name, as he said as Sakuya and Vector tense in response by leaving their hands ready to draw their weapons, expecting the guard detail to open fire soon, "Lady Remilia has an audience with her Majesty. May they enter-"

As a woman's voice fills the intercom, she speaks eloquently, "Why dear Remilia, do please come in! And I must apologize for the rude welcoming, I hadn't known of your arrival, nor of your affiliation with this new Youkai Alliance."

Remilia smirks as she responds formally, "Why, is that the descendant of Jamesy the First I hear?"

"Indeed. Why he let you call him that though, I must question. Now, if you would be so kind as to enter, we have much to discuss, over evening tea that is."

A duo of door guards opened the massive doors, granting admittance to the trio as they entered, before the doors closed behind them, leaving them in the center throne room, where the war council was convening.

As the doors opened, the room's occupants glanced annoyed at the trio whom had entered and seated themselves with a previously hidden servant setting down a particular tea set upon the ornate table in front of Remilia, before one of them said, "What fool is interrupting our meeting-"

"Enough of that Edward. You insult a dear friend of mine, Remilia Scarlet." Queen Elizabeth the Second stated, a warm smile upon her features as she observed the leader of the trio.

The council member known as Edward quieted down immediately before she continued to speak even as Sakuya begun adjusting the tea for Remilia's tastes, "Now, what brings you to my humble abode, Lady Scarlet, advisor to a line of England's rulers?"

Shock filled the room, the duo of Sakuya and Vector also surprised at the revelation as she responded, "Well, two matters currently. The first being I still need a painting of James the First's wedding, and that you continue to assault the United Youkai Alliance in this besotted war of a misplaced religious information."

Several guards left the room at the Queen Elizabeth's order to acquire the painting that had been preserved over the centuries, even as an Incident occurred.

The current Patriarch of England, known as William Bonnet stood and began yelling, "How dare you insult God?! I will have you know filthy vampire, that we should have killed you centuries ago when we murdered your parents-"

Several energy familiars lifted the man by his throat and body, and shot him over to the trio, even as Sakuya brought a knife to his throat in perfect synchronization. The duo flashed a grin at one another for their teamwork, as the man attempted to yell once again, before Sakuya applied additional pressure, keeping him silent.

Remilia stood before the man before looking straight into his soul, whispering, "So you are the descendant of the ones who ordered that assassination of the Scarlet Mansion all those years ago."

With mirth in his eyes, he responded smugly, "Indeed I was! I am thankful for god's decision to cleanse the earth of you monsters, and to kill all of you Youkai!"

And then he committed an unforgivable act.

He spat in Remilia's face.

As Sakuya broke her calm demeanor in rage, about to slit his throat before torturing him horrifically, Vector place a placating hand on her shoulder, shaking his head as she calmed down, relinquishing her choke hold on the man, before he coughed in pain.

Remilia wiped away the spittle from her cheek with a her own handkerchief before gesturing a hand to Vector.

Bowing, Vector coaxed one of his energy familiars from his shoulder to Remilia's hand, even as the familiar shirked away in fear, not wanting to leave the comfort of its master's control.

As Vector sighed, he said soothingly, "Come now dear, you'll still feel part of my connection. Now, on you go. Our Mistress awaits."

As the energy familiar reluctantly shuffled over to Remilia's waiting hand, she enshrouded her right hand in its phasing matter form, before she plunged it into the man's chest, taking hold of his heart, feeling its coursing, and extremely quick beat as his fear arose in spades.

Smiling slightly, Vector still holding him still as Sakuya poured her modified tea for her mistress, Remilia slowly crushed his heart, before she stopped its beat with a precise valve shutdown, giving him a heart attack, even as he gargled his final words, "Monster..."

As the Patriarch's life faded away, the last words he heard before he passed on were, "A monster I may be, but am I not among England's most influential figures?"

As the man died and his body was given to a pair of guards who had appeared, Queen Elizabeth commented coldly, all of her previous warmth gone, her posture perfectly military despite her old age, "I would ask you to not murder my subordinates in such fashions without asking permission first, Lady Scarlet."

Remilia curtseyed slightly in a formal manner before responding coldly in much the same fashion, "And you would do well to not to keep such horrid officers in your war council."

The duo of women glared at one another, before bursting into laughter, much to the confusion of the room's occupants save Vector and Sakuya, as they were accustomed to such behavior from their mistress.

As the duo settled back into more relaxed positions, Remilia commented with a light chuckle, "I see that you still have much the same form of humor as your ancestors. James, George, even William and Edward have learned well from each other."

Smiling in return, the Queen sent back, "And I can see that my ancestors accounts of you were quite accurate, always eloquent and such a smart lady as well, even as ruthless as you were."

As the painting of King James the First's wedding was brought in by several guards, Remilia commented while observing the picture, "Goodness, I remember that sweet thing being married! I looked gorgeous in this picture, don't you think?"

Sakuya replied even as Vector also did, "Indeed, Ojou-Sama."

As Sakuya manipulates the painting's size with her Space Time abilities, Queen Elizabeth comments, "With the Patriarch eliminated in such a fashion, we may now regain control of Great Britain, and cease this struggle against an opponent far too powerful for us humans. Ah, and do please take that Teapot. It was yours long ago, after all."

As Sakuya also stores the Tea Set, the trio begin to leave as Remilia curtseys saying, "Our thanks for granting us an audience."

"Oh please, the pleasure was mine. If you have time, do please visit us again. I'll send out a few of my guards to ensure that you three pass through unharmed."

As Remilia leaves first, Sakuya and Vector bow formally before they too leave the throne room.

As they leave, one of the council members asks, "Are you quite sure of this decision, Your Majesty? It may have significant backlash..."

Nodding with conviction, she says, "I am absolutely sure of this decision. We cannot in good conscience continue warring with one of Great Britain's most influential historical figures."

As the meeting was adjourned, the Queen retired to her chambers for her rest her mind still in turmoil at the recent events...

* * *

As the trio were led outside, and they passed through the checkpoints without difficulty, they entered the outskirts of the city, where a UH-6 Little Bird, commandeered from some human forces in Asia rested, ready for takeoff at a moment's notice, as the three were thoroughly exhausted.

As the pilots lounged around outside, being a pair of Tengu, they readied the bird immediately upon sight of their passengers approaching, spinning up rotors and checking their readings before lifting off and flying off to Paris, their next destination.

As Vector kept watch outside, observing for hostiles, Sakuya asked Remilia a question, "Ojou-Sama? Are you tired?"

As Remilia yawned cutely, she murmured as she lay her head upon Sakuya's lap, "Sleepy..."

As Sakuya sighed in exasperation, she smiled a bit at the sight of her mistress resting soundly upon her lap, even as Vector said, "So, how many kills did you get?"

With a smirk, she replied, "42. And you?"

With a small laugh, he said, "42 as well. I suppose we tied."

As the duo shared a laugh, the moon shone above as they went onto their second objective, Paris, France.

* * *

Only a few hours later, as the sun was about to rise, the sounds of gunfire and magic reached the ears of the trio, as Remilia awoke from her nap, murmuring while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What's happening..?"

As the bird dropped out of their cloud cover, a wondrous sight filled their eyes.

Thousands of human vehicles and aircraft as well as an entire French Army could be seen scattered all over the city, warring with Youkai forces all over Paris. Tengu pilots and self flying Tengu fought in the skies with human aircraft, as Youkai on the ground battled human forces positioned there, both engaged in the exchanging of war pleasantries of brass bullets and plasma ammunition, as well as shells and magic.

Casualties rose into the hundreds as the two sides continued to battle one another, the humans taking a significantly larger number, over 12 times even. For every squad of humans, a single Youkai was killed, without counting the numerous Youkai Officers even whom murdered dozens of humans themselves.

Brilliant shows of artillery and Spell Cards could be seen all over as the lights sparkled their colors of death as they brought down entire building upon hapless human and Youkai forces alike.

One such particular sight caught Remilia's eye as she witnessed Major Tenshi and Captain Iku back to back, the former holding the Sword of Hisou and the latter holding a lightning enhancing staff, as the duo released massive waves of Keystones and lightning upon a human tank battalion, utterly crushing, vaporizing, and destroying it and allowing a Youkai breakthrough of the city section, even as the duo of celestial combatants flew off to assist other sectors of Youkai forces.

A priority radio broadcast made it through the confusing jumble of differing channels, reporting, "All forces, Templar command forces have been spotted at the Eiffel Tower! We require immediate assistance!"

Remilia took hold of the radio, ordering, "All forces, this is General Scarlet. We are en route to the Templar command post. Hold tight."

A massive battle cry of monstrous proportions arose as the Youkai warring in Paris heard of the Scarlet Devil's appearance, their spirits rejuvenated and will solidified as they threw themselves against the human forces with renewed vigor.

"It's General Scarlet!"

"Yeah!"

"Murder them all!"

"With the Scarlet Devil, we can defeat them!"

"Why, I never knew I was so popular~" Remilia said playfully, as the trio prepared to fly, readying their weapons to enter the fray.

Tenshi and Iku also came onto the radio, as the latter commented, "It is good that you have come. We are en route to the Templar Command post. We could use some assistance."

Tenshi also commented formally, "We'll follow your lead, General Scarlet. Give us the word to assault their positions when you so desire."

As the Little Bird paused over the Eiffel Tower's Airspace, Sakuya left the Painting and tea Set to be sent back to Australia, for Patchouli to take care of.

The trio jumped out of the plane, as they flew towards the chaos that was the Paris war.

The trio grinned in anticipation to let loose as Vector readied his energy familiars to their most lethal states, Sakuya drew her enchanted blade and knives, while Remilia revealed the full might of her power, a magic circle ensuring the three as their power joined together.

As Tenshi and Iku joined them and added their own power to the massive display of power, Tenshi called out, "A fine day for a war, don't you think General?"

Remilia answered back playfully, "Yes indeed Major!"

As they descended upon the Templar Command post, Remilia said with glee,

"General Scarlet has arrived to annihilate these templars!"

The Sunrise could just be seen, as the sun dawned upon another massive battle cry arose from the city as the Paris was continued...


	7. Operation Genesis Part 5

A/N: Apologies for the delay, here's the next chapter of Touhou Outer World Combat. Now we focus our next duo.

"Wow, it's really hot here... Can we just Kyuu them and be done with this dreadful place?"

"We may as well greet the rest of the locals, and have some fun, right?"

"Hai!"

A pair of Youkai left behind a decimated armored regiment of Middle Eastern troops, as in the background, hundreds of explosives created a beautifully lethal background. The faint sounds of yelling and death resounded throughout the desert as the duo continued walking, having been instructed to focus only on their objective, for their work was far more vital.

The first, known as Captain Flandre Scarlet, she was the younger sister to the renowned General Remilia Scarlet. An advanced radar detection protective armor suit, red and pink in color adorned her figure, in order to assist her powerful ability. With the power of existence destruction, Flandre truly was a fearsome opponent, capable of strategical level destruction.

The second, known as Major Hong Meiling, she was the original gate guard and maid to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but now served as an officer in the United Youkai Armed Forces. A lightweight form fitting armor suit, green and white in color, designed to assist in CQC adorned her own figure. With the strength of a thousand Youkai and millennia of combat experience against the finest warriors of both humanity and Youkai, she was a force of martial arts come to life.

Flandre complained as the duo trekked along the desert plains, "It's so bright and hot here..."

A shoulder piece was placed on Flandre's shoulder, covering Flandre in complete darkness and a thin layer of ice with its activation as she looked up to Meiling, who smiled kindly.

Still able to see through the darkness perfectly, Flandre said gratefully, "Arigatou. Did Cirno and Rumia make this for me?"

Smiling all the while, Meiling responded, "It's no trouble, and the duo did make it for you. Let us continue on Flan."

And as the duo continued on in their merry path towards their objective, a much different scene was occurring only a few miles away...

* * *

A small human military outpost was in the midst of preparing for battle, as scattered reports of Youkai forces in the area made it through the magical interference fields that had been set up.

Just as the gate guards were busy with loading their vests with additional magazines, one of them noticed a young girl, clothed in a modified Shrine Maiden's dress, themed in white and blue, walk calmly towards the outpost. Rain began to fall as the girl walked ever closer, the droplets falling down as a torrential downpour.

The guard who had noticed the girl, yelled out, "Halt! This is a restricted military outpost! Leave the pre-"

The rest of his words were drowned out as a small blade of materialized wind found its way through the guard's throat. Choking on his own blood, the guard fell forward, dead before he hit the ground, as the second guard looked on with shock that his friend had been killed.

A second gust of solid wind was shot into the second guard's head, as he fell back, lifeless.

The young girl walked on, taking a moment to pray for the lost souls as she hoped that they would find solace in death.

With her eyes closed briefly, she said, "May the gods guide you safely onto your judging."

Known as Brigadier General Sanae Kochiya, she was the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine, now serving on the front lines of the UYAF. With the power of miracles at her beck and call, the girl was a living goddess herself.

The rain having not affected her, Sanae walked on inside, as several guards spot her and yell while raising their rifles, "Intruder! Open fire!"

Their rifles firing on fully automatic, the bullet curtain sped its way towards Sanae.

The bullet wave opened up, each one flying haphazardly into various surrounding structures, as not a single hit her. The building walls acquire several new dents and marks, as the bullets reflect off harmlessly.

Standing against the soldiers opening fire, she commented, "I must commend your intelligence, at least."

Raising her right hand, the palm facing outwards, Sanae intones, "**Great Miracle: Yasaka's Divine Wind!"**

Gusts of wind morph themselves into being, each current razor sharp as it spreads out in a dome shape, every single one finding a separate human target before eviscerating them into pieces, as the various human forces crumble like paper before a fire.

"Retreat! Retr-"

Any of the retreating soldiers are torn apart as well, as no quarter was given, Sanae fulfilling her duties to the letter.

As the commanding officer of the Outpost fell down, his face cut in half, Sanae keyed the communicator in her left ear, "Lady Kanako, Outpost Alpha 5 has been eliminated. What's next?"

In the background, the sounds of Onigiri being smashed repeatedly against hostile forces can be distinctly heard, as Lady Kanako, Sanae's superior and one of two Moriya Shrine gods responded, "Good job Sanae. Link up with Battalion Bravo and ensure that they make it to Jerusalem's city center. A separate platoon will take the Outpost."

"Roger."

Taking her hand off of the communicator, Sanae looks up at the sound of an engine, as she spots a C-130 Hercules flying overhead, as a number of figures jump out of the back, each one bearing white tails and ears, as the platoon engages their flight abilities, touching down and immediately bringing their weapons to bear.

Upon sight of Sanae and the dead bodies, they relax a touch, as each one moves throughout the base, cleaning up the premises and adjusting the area for their defense. The CO of the platoon salutes Sanae as he walks up, the latter returning the salute.

"Brigadier General, thank you for your efforts in clearing this area. We'll take care of cleanup, so please continue with your assignments."

With a nod, Sanae steps back, before taking off in a burst of speed.

Heading north towards the city portion of Jerusalem, Sanae spotted several columns of armored Youkai engaging a human defensive armored division, the tank rounds wounding several dozen Youkai as they advanced upon the lines.

With an explosive boost of speed causing a sonic boom, Sanae rocketed towards the armored human line, bringing her hands together as she intoned yet another technique.

Pausing right in front of the line, with several troops attempting to open fire, Sanae revealed her Spell.

"**Sea Opening: Moses's Miracle!"**

* * *

Machinery of immense proportions could be seen, each part forming a single part of the enormous chain of nuclear energy reactors of New Jerusalem.

Surrounded by several Infantry companies with armored elements also present, it would have been a fearsome task to eliminate so many troops without taking casualties.

For the Scarlet Destroyer and the Tai Chi Master, such as task would prove to be a simple task.

Flying high up into the air, her wings beating slightly to allow for her flight, Flandre closed her physical eyes, allowing her inner senses and technological suit to begin working. Taking time to find each and every existence eye of the individual power plants so as to not cause a nuclear meltdown due to the sudden disappearance of certain parts, Flandre was forced to focus immensely upon each target, concentrating in order to erase them all in a single fell swoop.

On the ground however, the various forces has spotted Flandre and attempted to open fire with their rifles, tanks and artillery guns adjusting their aim to target the diminutive vampire, as a massive eruption of earth appeared in front of them.

From the eruption of earth was Meiling, in a stance of prayer. With a whisper, she intoned a single spell,

"**Twelve Animals Chi Release."**

An aura of rainbow colored energy enshrouded Meiling, each wave of power contained within the field surrounding her body. Great waves of power rolled across the surface of her skin, as the soldiers could feel the raw strength emanated from the woman, as in their subconscious minds their fear awoke in spades.

Holding her right hand out, Meiling made a small motion with her hand, beckoning the human forces to attack.

"Allahu Akbar (For Allah)!"

As the human forces begun opening fire, the vehicles and artillery guns still adjusting to open fire upon the new threat, Meiling broke into a sprint, her chi providing her with incredibly enhanced senses beyond most high level Youkai even, as each bullet seemed to move in slow motion for her.

Weaving a simple path through the uncomplex pattern, Meiling continued her dash to close in on the enemy as the forces begun shouting in panic at her mad sprint.

Even as none of their bullets made contact with the demonic Chinese Youkai, the Middle Eastern forces continued to open fire, several even bringing out their knives in hopes of hitting her from close range.

All of their acts were futile.

Sprinting in a dash, Meiling charged forward, arms poised in knife hand positions, as she made contact with the human defensive line in merely milliseconds.

Reaching her first soldier, she brought her hand to the side in a slicing motion, as her Chi empowered hand cut him cleanly through the midsection, eviscerating him in half as she moved onto her second opponent with a short hop, stabbing the new target through the chest and bringing her arm all the way through to continue her attack.

A knife thrust from another soldier's hand was hit, disarming him as the elbow was broken, before he was killed with a fearsome blow to the head, his skull caved in. Another attempted to throw his knife, as she caught it in mid air, tossing it back with the precision of a master of blades.

"_Thanks for those lessons, Sakuya!" _She thought in her mind, as she axe kicked another man, smacking him into the ground while she blocked another's fist with a redirect, throwing the bold man off balance before jabbing him in the throat, separating his head from the head from the strength of her hit.

Seeing a squad formed up, Meiling twirled in the air with the speed of a hurricane, roundhouse kicking each in the head with every successive spin before drop kicking another in half.

"**Ultimate Color: Mad Colorful Dance!"**

With the technique intoned, her body was bestowed by a bright, powerful aura, adding to her earlier technique as she jumped into the air, side kicking her first opponent in the head before leaping immediately to another with a jab to the head.

Leaping and rolling through the air both with her memento and the power of flight, Meiling proceeded to fight entirely through the air, her legs and arms performing immense displays of masterful technique, as she disoriented the soldiers, both armored and infantry alike as they were unattuned to fighting an enemy in the air, their vision unable to adapt.

Landing behind a small stand, Meiling recovered from the latest strike with a slight breath, closing her eyes as she readied herself once again with a grin.

Rolling out from cover, she immediately slid under a hail of bullets from a machine gun mounted in the central tank formation. With her blood running high on adrenaline, Meiling flipped in the air, her arc too quick to track for any humans as she flipped directly into the center with a spell card.

"**Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!"**

Her right leg covered in a sky blue and leaf green aura, she brought the Spell Card down upon the tank section, a massive explosion resulting from the powerful attack as the earth shook and the city center was obliterated by the gargantuan might of Meiling's kick.

With the explosion completed, not a moment later had the supply depots melted away in nothing, each and every part melted away cleanly and perfectly with no residue remaining. Floating over to Meiling, Flandre asked, "Are we done here..? I'm tired from all this heat..."

Ruffling her hair affectionately, Meiling responded kindly, "Not yet Flan. We have to go melt the other supply depots, and help out the main force in Ryadh's center."

With a small pout, Flandre murmured, "I already melted the other reactors in the city, so let's just finish this and go home..."

* * *

Taking off with flight, the two fly off towards the center, and to Meiling's shock, all over the city were areas of deserted land spaces, the very locations that they had been sent to destroy.

With a fond smile, Meiling hugged Flandre mid flight, and said warmly, "You've really grown up haven't you Flan?"

Sighing in content as Meiling hugged her, Flan responded, "I guess so... This war can't really allow for children, and as a Scarlet, I can't ignore my duty to the United Youkai Empire, being one of the few figures of considerable influence."

Coming up on the city center, the duo separated, each of them witnessing the scene of battle.

A field of slaughter, both human and Youkai forces clashing fiercely both in the surrounding buildings and in the city center, becoming a battle of attrition for the human forces whom had been forced into close quarters, and a slaughterfest for the Youkai, accustomed to fighting humans of the Outer World for centuries long.

Three particular warriors stood out from the rest, the first garbed in a white and blue Shrine Maiden outfit. Releasing gusts of razor sharp wind and praying in the very center, each blast cutting apart dozens of humans without hitting her allies, the woman was incredibly skilled.

The second was garbed in an elaborate scarlet shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. Adding to her attire was a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Upon her head was poofy intense blue hair and dark red, nearly crimson eyes. Resting upon her back was a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with several shide.

The third was dressed in short, simple purple dress with a forest green frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. Her features included medium length blond hair, and stormy grey eyes. A light brown wide brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top, as well as white kneehighs and black shoes could be seen as well.

The three were known as Sanae Kochiya, Kanako Yasaka, and Suwako Moriya.

As she summoned another gust of wind, Sanae turned around and yelled to the duo, "Captain! Major! Over here!"

Flying swiftly over to the trio, Kanako reported as Sanae continued releasing gusts of wind and powerful ofudas charms lined with explosive signs, "We've got reports of an entire human brigade hailing from Germany making their way away from this location, as well as several nuclear reactors on the move from the area. In order to completely cripple their energy capacity, we need you to engage that brigade. If possible, capture the reactors, but your safety take precedence. They are currently supported by several elements of armor, as well a previously hidden artillery battery deterring any excursions upon them. And worst of all, we suspect that they have Templar forces..."

Kanako took a breath at this point, as Sanae set up one of Reimu's artificial barrier, a result of research conducted into Reimu's innate and applied to weapons. Unfortunately, only other shrine maidens, and extremely powerful ones at that could use them. At the same time, Suwako manipulated the earth to monstrous proportions, destroying buildings and toppling them upon hapless human forces.

Sanae whispered, "We have no choice but to send you two. We're truly sorry, but..."

A hand was slapped onto Sanae's shoulder, as she jolted in shock, looking up to the cheerful face of Meiling. With a grin of reassurance she said, "We'll be fine, right Flan?"

Smiling with confidence, Flandre nodded and spoke, "Yeah! We'll be fine!"

As the trio of goddesses looked shocked at their willingness, Sanae smiled gratefully as she thanked them, "Arigatou, Major Meiling, Captain Scarlet."

With an amused sigh, Suwako cheerfully spoke, "Well then, now that you're going, we might as well help out right?"

Kanako added, "But of course. We can't exactly send you off with nothing."

As the trio clapped their hands together and prayed, the gifted energy of the three flowed into the duo, each of them becoming full of power as they bowed in thanks.

"Our sincerest thanks, Goddesses." Meiling and Flandre said at the same time.

As the duo flew off, Sanae called to them, "Good luck!"

As the duo disappeared off into the distance, Suwako said, "I hope they'll be alright."

Sanae reassured her ten generations past grandmother, "They'll be fine, I believe in them. And they have our blessings."

Kanako spoke with a confident tone as she remarked, "Now, what say we obliterate the enemy?"

Sanae and Suwako both nodded, as the trio of goddesses turn around and prepare their powers once again, in preparation to jump back into the fray.

"**Frog Sign: Bloody Mound of Red Frogs!"**

"**Sacred Authority of the Gods!"**

"**Miracle: Divine Wind of the Kouan Era!"**

* * *

The sounds of deadly frogs, massive explosions and winds rivaling those hurricanes could be observed by auditorily and visually far from the city center, as Flandre and Meiling flew away in haste to reach their objective.

Turning away, Meiling commented, "I suppose they're certainly having fun with that."

As they came upon the brigade of Germanic forces, they were immediately beset by the artillery battery's anti air flak. Skilled as they were in dodging, the duo were forced to move through incredibly dense patterns of long proportions, as the artillery battery consisted of hundreds of extremely high caliber cannons.

Shouting in frustration, Meiling ranted, "We can barely make it through-"

"We've got you covered Major!

A massive explosion was heard over several hills of sand in the distance, as the com crackled a voice through, "Major Meiling, this is Sergeant Major Avery Johnson Jr! We'll take out the artillery battery!"

With a chuckle at the brusque tone of the man's voice that was was tinged with kindness, she said, "I'll trust you with that."

Yelling out to his battalion, Johnson's voice shouted, "You heard the lady, move like you've got a purpose! We're gonna let them have a belly full of lead, and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right troops?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

As the artillery fire ceased, Flandre commented mildly, "What interesting people. Maybe I'll find that battalion later and hang out for a bit. They seem cool."

Laughing as they flew higher for a better view, Meiling responded, "Just be sure to be careful, and come back before dawn."

"Okay!"

Seeing the gathered forces, Flandre begins to concentrate upon the remaining forces, focusing solely on the armored vehicles and humans, as Meiling flies down with the force of a comet, charging several Spell Cards as she accelerates.

"**Twelve Animals Chi Release!**

**Rainbow Sign: Rainbow Taichi!**

**Ultimate Color: Mad Colorful Dance!**

**Three Blasts: Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker!"**

With the four Spell Cards released simultaneously, Meiling's body was enshrouded in several auras of extremely bright and powerful energy, as she hurtled down to the earth.

Landing on the ground, she struck the ground three times in quick succession, as the world seemed to pause for a moment.

All was still, as the ground resisted the force exerted by the Chinese Youkai.

The earth exploded in a massive earthquake, spouts of ground bursting out of the earth in the form of geysers of energy that disintegrated all those it made contact with. Even anti magic technology and the thickest human armor of the Templar forces as seen from the walkers proved useless against the sheer physical strength of the attack, as half of the forces were harvested by the Shinigami in their deaths.

With the remaining forces in disarray and horror, Flandre unleashed her own attack.

"**Taboo: Forbidden Fruit!"**

Great waves of Scarlet energy bursted into existence, as Flandre's innate power was unleashed in full from her weapon known only as Laevatein. Each wave containing scarlet energy even more powerful than Remilia's own, the soldiers couldn't help but feel an irrational, unknown, and alien fear, as the very subconscious of each enemy human quaked in terror at the might of the incredible power unleashed upon them. In nothing but a flash of scarlet energy, the other half of the enemy forces were murdered once their bodies were evaporated and otherwise sliced apart.

Meiling, even as tired as she was sent a message as she rested on a knee next to one of the sealed nuclear reactors, "All forces, this is Major Meiling. The nuclear reactors have been secured, I repeat the nuclear reactors have been cleared. Send in the nuclear teams..."

Flandre floated to the ground, and nearly fell over in exhaustion.

Catching Flandre despite her own exhaustion, Meiling picked her mistress up, and waited for the recovery teams as she kept watch over the area.

* * *

A poke awoke Meiling from her nap, as she stumbled about in panic, as she heard a giggle above her.

"You really should stop sleeping, Major."

Looking up with Flandre on her lap, snoozing away, Keine could be seen, her partner Mokou beside her as well as the diplomatic pair smiled fondly at the scene. Keine lent a hand to Meiling, who pulled herself up as Flandre slept on in her arms.

"Thanks, but why are you here?" Meiling inquired, curious as to why the pair had come, as she could see the nuclear teams spreading out over the nuclear reactors, preparing each one for transportation, prioritizing safety over speed in order to keep them intact as possible.

Platoons of armored Youkai patrolled the nearby, acting as walking tanks due to their immense amount of armor and extreme strength. Tengu kept watch in the skies, as several squadrons of Kappa constructed aircraft ranging from AH-6 Little Birds and AH-64Es, to even an AC-130U Spooky II providing wide range overwatch.

With a sigh, Keine responded tiredly, "We're here to finish the negotiations of Asia, now that the Middle East has been subdued. We have to go over the other negotiations and surrender terms and such. But enough of that, Remilia has been asking for your prescience back in New Australia, and I've no doubt that you two are exhausted."

With a small laugh, Meiling said, "That we are."

A two passenger seat AH-6 Little Bird landed nearby as the duo of Flandre and Meiling went inside, waving to the diplomatic duo flying off to the negotiation zone before they took off, flying towards New Australia.

Flandre's head on her lap, Meiling looked out upon the scenery, reminiscing about the time when she was in the Middle East thousands of years ago, as she too, fell asleep...


End file.
